Innocence
by ohprongs
Summary: Katniss Everdeen survived the Hunger Games twice. This is the story re-told by her little duck, Prim. PE/RH, slight KE/PM
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own, this of course belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**

* * *

**

I turn to my best friend Lissa and giggle excitedly. Announcement? That's what Miss Daley had said. There was going to be a special programme on later before an announcement.

Then Caleb, a boy sitting in the row behind me, said he'd heard something about it being about the wedding. Rory turns to me and winks, asking what it's like to be the sister of the girl getting her dream wedding in a 'special programme'. He knows as well as I do that this was never Katniss' dream. Still, I blush all the same, and politely tell him to shut up. I turn back to Lissa with a smile to speculate about the dress.

Katniss' wedding dresses are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Cinna is so talented and I just love_ everything_ about his designs. I don't know which one she's going to wear, of course, but out of the six ones from the shoot I'd pick the dreamy cream and pink one with roses and ringlets.

Lissa sighs.

"I just love that one with the pearls, don't you? It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah," I agree, "They're all so pretty."

"I reckon I'd look dazzling in it, don't you?"

Lissa Minton is the daughter of the school's head teacher, so, yes, she can be a little selfish and shallow and she is one of the very few spoilt kids in District 12, but we get along well enough.

"You look pretty in everything," I say earnestly.

"Ha! Sure. But you, Prim, you're so beautiful. What d'ya think, Rory?"

He lifts his head and for a brief moment I catch a glimpse of red cheeks, but then it's gone and he just says,

"Yeah. I guess."

I don't know what to think about boys. There are the smart ones, the annoying and immature ones, the kind-of-cute ones who aren't really very nice and the weird ones, like Kellan, from my History class who just sits at the back and spouts important dates when he gets asked questions.

And then there's Rory.

I mean, I've known him for much longer than Katniss has known Gale because we're the same age and he's in my classes. We used to get along, but now it's so much more complicated. What with the whole situation between my sister, her best friend and her fiancée. It seems so strange, thinking that she and Peeta are going to get married. He's really nice and funny and I know he really does love her, but Katniss never wanted to get married at all. Never. It was the one thing she was sure of in her life, and now I'm so scared for her. That she's going to get hurt or something.

But now I see Rory around a lot more- he's normally doing the rounds for his mother and we get through so many bandages and towels and sheets and well, whatever we can find really, that need washing when we're treating people. They're stained crimson and normally don't come back completely clean, but Hazelle does the best she can. We all do. Most days, my mother has run out of medicines and bandages and whatever we need to treat people with, so we're just left with water from the taps or snow. This is never enough, especially with the warmer weather creeping in. She used to send me out sometimes with Katniss to collect plants from the woods because I'm more accustomed to what they look like, but now even the woods are forbidden. Katniss more than proved that when she 'slipped on some ice'. I just wish there was some magic solution. A happy ending. That would be the best.

"Prim?"

But even the best isn't enough sometimes.

"Prim?"

I should never have gone there that day. Then it wouldn't be so confusing. I don't know if things have changed between us. If we've crossed that bridge between friendship and romance and we can't get back. I heard Katniss describe her and Gale like that once.

"Primrose?"

But we're 'so young', Katniss would never approve. Neither would Mother.

"Primrose Everdeen?"

All because of that stupid kiss...

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" Rory shouts.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" _You. Us. If there is an 'us'._

"Nothing. What is it that's so important that you have to deafen me?" I say, annoyed.

He shrugs. "Don't ask me. Lissa here wanted you."

"Oh. What was it?"

"It doesn't matter," she says, smiling. "So, what went on between you two then?"

"What?" we ask in unison.

"_Exactly_," she says triumphantly. "What happened? Come on, tell me."

Fantastic.

"Nothing!" He says. I glance at him. "Nothing happened, Lissa-"

"Actually, there was this one thing," Interrupting him, I lower my voice to a whisper. "You know how you like Harry? Well, I heard, from Rory, that he likes you." Her cheeks flush pink and I carry on. "He told Rory in the strictest confidence, mind."

"Really?" She muses over that for a few seconds. "Excuse me, Prim, I'll be back in a minute." I laugh and Rory touches my arm lightly.

"What did you say to her?"

"None of your business," I tell him.

"So, what have you got next?"

"Rory, it's last period on a Friday. I've got the weekend, what about you?"

"Oh yeah. Not sure, I think I might stay here, I mean, can you imagine? Two whole days, alone with Daley. I've got to say, it's hard to turn it down, but I think I might have to go home."

"Okay, Rory, whatever you say."

"Are you free?" He sounds less cocky now, less sure of himself. I think it's sweet.

"Right now?" He laughs and I do too. "Yeah, probably. Saturday evening sound okay?" He nods. "What do you want to do?"

"Let me think about it." He grins and I can't help but return the smile.

Primrose Everdeen, you've got it bad.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own! All belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
Here we are again. I'm loving the positive feedback, thankyou so so much to everyone who reviewed! (The first time round)**

**

* * *

**

"Katniss! Katniss!" I shriek, flying through the door. I'm bursting with excitement. "Katniss!"

"What?" She asks, laughing. "Prim, what is it?"

"It's you," I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I ran all the way home. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

""What's me?" She asks again, still laughing at my predicament.

"The programme tonight, it's you in the dresses! The wedding!" I say. Her face flickers with disbelief and doubt, then finally she smiles.

"Are you sure? I doubt they had enough time to put in the shots. At least, not enough to fill a programme,"

"That's what Caleb said, he'd heard something!"

"Who?"

"Caleb, he's just a boy in my class," I explain. "He'd heard something about it being about the wedding! Duh!"

Katniss sighs and looks at me doubtfully.

But it turns out I was right (or, at least, Caleb was right). The show is dominated by Cinna's enigmatic presence and his wonderful designs. We end up watching with the sound off- the Capitol audience goes wild for the ones they love, and crazy for the ones they hate. It's pandemonium, so we mute the television and have a quiet discussion about our favourites. We tune back in for the end of the show, when Caesar says something that catches our attention.

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

I look at Katniss, baffled, and she looks at me equally as perplexed.

"What will they do? It isn't for months yet." I say.

"It must be the reading of the card." Our mother says quietly. She looks as if she's remembering something, for her expression is distant. President Snow appears on stage, and a young boy trails behind him carrying a box. He starts to talk about the Hunger Games, reading the speech we hear every year on reaping day, and then explains what happened on the previous Quells. As he talks about the fiftieth year, the time Haymitch won, out mother speaks again.

"I had a friend who went that year, Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird afterwards. A canary." I glance at Katniss. Donner. Where do I recognize that name? I can't think, but one look at my sister tells me she's worried too. I'm about to speak, but I'm interrupted by the President.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell," he says. He picks an envelope from the box marked with a 75 and reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Existing pool of victors?

That's Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss.

That's Katniss.

_Katniss is going back to the arena._

I bury my face in my hands to stop the tears rolling down my face, but it's too late. I'm going to lose her again. The thought of this makes me sob more, and I look up to see she hasn't moved. I watch her as the recognition dawns on her face. I watch her as she sprints out the door.

"Katniss!" I cry. The sound only makes more tears come, as I remember just an hour earlier I was so happy to be calling her name. "Katniss?" This time it comes out as a whisper.

Hazelle bursts through the door, shortly followed by Gale.

"Where is she?" he demands.

"She went," I say plainly.

"Went? Where?"

"I don't know."

I cling to Mother, never letting go. And we wait. And wait. We wait for what seems like forever, and then Gale stands up and opens the front door, wrapping Katniss in his arms. They have a quiet conversation, then Katniss looks me right in the eye and says,

"Yeah, it is." Then she collapses into Gale's arms, and he carries her upstairs. I run after him and watch as he lays her down gently. I cough, and he turns to me and says,

"Look after her," I nod, and he leaves silently.

I change her into some pyjamas and tuck her under the covers, giving her kiss on the forehead as I leave. I don't feel like eating, so I slip wordlessly into my room and lay on the bed. I thought I'd cried myself out, but when I realise I need to change the pillowcase because mine is so wet with tears, I think again. I finally drift into an uneasy sleep.

When I wake, it's quite early, and my mother is standing in the doorway. I stir under the covers and, hearing me, she comes in, and says we should check on Katniss.

"Sure," I agree, hoping the tear stains aren't too obvious. When we get to her door, I whisper, "Should we go in?"

Mother shakes her head and motions for me to go and get food and drink. I bring up a tray of toast, butter, jam and strong, hot tea.

"Good girl," my mother soothes.

She knocks on the door.

"Come in," Katniss calls. Her hair is damp from the shower and she sits rigidly in the bed. We enter and I place the tray on the dresser. She opens her mouth, as if she's about to say something, and she bursts into tears. We rush over to her, and we sit, combing her hair and feeding her little bits of tea and toast until her tears dry up. Then I put some blankets over her and she drifts off. I look at my mother and see my own emotions reflected in her face. Our desperate glances at her, our brave smiles. I know we can both only think of one thing. One horrible thought that keeps surfacing no matter how hard I try to push it to the back of my mind.

Come on, Prim. This is Katniss! She's strong. Brave. She protects you. She's survived one arena.

_I'm-_

She's strong. Brave. She protects you.

_I'm going-_

She's strong. Brave. She protects you.

_I'm going to-_

Come on, she's already survived one arena!

_I'm going to-_

Come on, Prim. This is Katniss!

_I'm going to lose her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, poor Katniss. Poor Prim. Poor everyone. *free sympathetic hugs* I DON'T OWN! THIS BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! I'm paranoid, so I'm just going to write that at the top of them all.**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," I tease. Rory and I have been having a discussion about how long we've been together- he keeps saying that it's one month today, because that's when we went on our first 'date', but I'm adamant that it's well over three months because that's when we first kissed.

"Don't forget," he smiles, "Today's the day!"

Today is the day that I decided to broach the idea of having a boyfriend to my mother. I don't know what possessed me to think this was a good idea, but after I told Rory he wouldn't let me forget it until I said something. On my walk home, I try to figure out what to say, and act out different scenarios in my head. Most of them end with a no, or a good heavens no! I enter the house, take a deep breath and find my mother in the living room.

"Mother?" I swallow hard and sit down. "H-how would you feel at the idea of me having a boyfriend?" She peers at me over the top of her reading glasses.

"Primrose, are you being serious?"

"Er...yes?" I don't know what to say.

"Good heavens no! You're far too young! I don't even approve of Katniss' relationship, you know that, and she's four years older than you."

"I know...I just w-wondered. In case, you know," _You hear anything_. I cough quickly to cover my thoughts. "In case...anything were to happen,"

"Primrose, is there something you're trying to tell me?" She asks accusingly.

"Er...no." I say. I back out of the room and head out the door. "I'm just going for a little walk," I call to her. I leave the house and bump straight into Peeta, who is standing on the doorstep with his hand in a bandage.

"Hey, Prim," he says.

"Hey, Peeta," I reply, looking past his shoulder at the wall where Rory always waits for me. I search for him as he promised he would be there today.

"I don't suppose you've got time to re-do this?" He asks me, holding up his hand and showing me the trailing end of the cotton. All this training is really putting a demand on our supplies, but I nod anyway. Then he holds up the plate he's holding in the other hand. "I brought food." I weaken at the sight of maple and pecan pastries and say,

"Yeah, sure. Come in,"

He sits patiently while I wrap his hand, and we talk a little about their training. He asks me about school. I ask about the bakery. It's like this with Peeta sometimes. I think he likes me, and I like him, but I also think he wishes that I were the older Everdeen sister.

"There," I say. "Done."

"Thanks, Prim. You're really good at all this healing stuff." He smiles at me, and I know it's genuine.

I laugh. "It's nothing. See you later."

- o -

"Dear Jiminy, my best friend stole my idea for a tie-dye party and now I have no themes for mine, what should I do? Please help!" Rory can't stop laughing at this one. "What the hell is tie-dye anyway?"

I shrug.

We're sitting on the bed in my room, waiting to be called for dinner. It's the last opportunity we have for a meal before the reaping, so I'm surprised Katniss can even bear to do this, but it was actually her request.

"Dear Jiminy, URGENT PROBLEM! Prom is coming up and my boyfriend and I are going together, obviously. But he recently changed his colour scheme, which means I have to, and it clashes with my skin colour! HELP!"

He's reading one of Madge's magazines that I found in Katniss' room and is laughing at the silly Capitol problems. "Are you ticklish?"

I'm caught off guard by his question. "Me? No..." He glances up and catches my smile. Chuckling, he tosses the magazine aside and starts to tickle me, until I surrender as a giggling, shrieking wreck to his warm embrace. Hazelle sticks her head round the door and says,

"What on earth is going on?"

"He was tickling me!"

"Rory!"

"What?" he asks defensively.

She shakes her head. "I don't know, you two! Dinner will be in about ten minutes." After I'm sure I've heard her soft tread retreat to the ground floor, Rory turns to me and says,

"So, where were we?"

"Here," I whisper, moving closer and wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me tightly around my waist and I know that I want this feeling to last forever. It doesn't, of course, but I soon find amusement playing with his hair. I find it particularly funny when I plait it.

"Look at you, little girl," I tease, giggling. "You look so pretty!"

"No more than you do," he replies, as he bows his head to kiss me.

- o -

"_Ladies first!" The pink rimmed face that haunts my dreams screeches," Primrose Everdeen!"_

_Katniss scoffs. "Did you really think I'd volunteer, little baby? Come on Prim, show them what you're made of! Oh yeah! That's nothing! Baby!" Now Haymitch is laughing too. "Baby! Baby! Baby!" they chant._

"_Primrose Everdeen!"_

"_I'll concentrate on the boy, this year. No point in trying to save worthless little cowards like you," he sneers._

"_Baby! Baby!"_

_Then Effie appears again. "Ladies first! Primrose Everdeen!" Everdeen! Everdeen! Ever-_

I scream myself awake. Calm down Prim. Only a dream.

I slip across the hallway to the bathroom and splash my face with water. The icy water awakens me, and I remember my fear. It's reaping day. I'm not even allowed to stay home, I have to go to school. Mother's writing me a note to leave early though, so I guess that's something.

The day passes quickly. I'm despondent on the walk to school, only murmuring occasional answers. It seems nobody knows. Or cares. At lunch, everyone is talking, talking, talking. At me. To me. To everyone else. Talking. Talking. Then the bell rings and I walk numbly home, trying not to think of what's about to happen and thinking only of it. I watch but don't see, until Effie appears with her stupid wig, though it's gold this year, not pink. Her hand scrabbles around in the ball for a while, then she grabs the slip with Katniss' name on and reads the inevitable. I think it must be the only time that she's only had one slip with her name on in the reaping. Katniss climbs the steps and I fight my desire to cling on to her again as I did last year. I need to be strong for her. I'll tell her in a moment. I'll talk to her. Peeta volunteers and takes his place on the stage. They finish up the affair and then walk towards the Justice Building. I run after Katniss, calling her name and I'm just near enough for her to hear when an arm appears out of nowhere, knocking me to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I scream at my assailant. "Katniss! What the hell do you think you're doing? I need to see her! That's my sister! I need to see her!"

He just smiles coldly at me, a toothy, sly grin.

"What are you doing? I need to see her!"

"Sorry, _sweetheart_. New procedure."

I step right up close in his face. He's only short, so we're nearly the same height.

"Let. Me. See. Her."

"Sorry, no can do, Missy,"

"Let me see her!"

"Primrose! Come on," Mother says. "You're making a scene."

"Making a scene? They've taken her! I'm never going to see her again and all you care about is making a scene?" I scream at her. I'm furious right now. I could punch something.

"Of course I care about her, but this isn't helping anyone. Rory, help her see sense," she pleads.

"Come on Prim." Unfortunately for Rory, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Rory, move. Now."

"No. Come on, Prim, let's just go home." He touches my arm. I crack.

But not in the way I thought I would. All the anger, the fury, the injustice that had built up so rapidly inside me just dissipates and I fall to the floor, shaking and wracked with uncontrollable sobs. "They didn't let me see her," I cry. "I need to see her! I _need_ to see her!" I just manage one last word before I cross the line into hysteria and sink down into unconsciousness. "Katniss!"

* * *

**Ooh, psycho Prim. This was so much fun to write! But in the end, she just can't be mad. She's too nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while chicks, but I DON'T OWN, IT ALL BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! Sorry for my use of the word 'dissipates' in the last chapter, I'm studying for an exam and have physics on the brain. I also apologise for the long paragraphs and lack of speech in this chapter, but I really wanted to get across the anguish felt by Katniss' family. Compared to her family she has it easy- "Our soul's greatest fear is not death, but the death of those we love." Thank my Humanities teacher for that one.**

* * *

When I wake, my head's throbbing, but what's worse is the shooting pain in my heart. I come around, slowly and disorientated, and I remember the events of the previous day. Yesterday? No. It can't be because yesterday was a Friday and I can hear Gale's voice downstairs- so today must be Sunday. Right. That means I've sacrificed a whole day to the beautiful, mind-numbing oblivion of dreams, but it was worth it. Not only have I lost my sister, I'm losing days as well. It's so sick it's funny. My manic laughter echoes down the landing and by the time I'm at the bottom of the stairs, I'm doubled over. I enter the kitchen with a hurting jaw and aching stomach, and find that everyone is looking at me. Well, I say everyone, but there's only the three of them- my mother, Hazelle and Gale. A number of emotions flicker on their faces; surprise, fury, desperation, exhaustion and mostly just simple sadness. Their expressions coax a memory out of my subconscious and some lyrics float through my mind:

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high._

_I've become comfortably numb…_

I'm thrown out of my delirious state and back into reality. I leave without saying a word and go back upstairs.

I sit in silence, just thinking. About everything, not just Katniss.

But mostly Katniss.

The minutes turn into hours and when my mother calls me for dinner I realise I've wasted yet another day. I really should sort this out, but for some reason I just can't find the motivation. I wander aimlessly down to the dinner table and what little conversation is attempted quickly dries up when they try to include me. I simply can't be bothered. I keep wondering how they can carry on, and then I see my mother has tears running silently down her cheeks and I realise she isn't coping. None of us are, but she has a history of zoning out and that can't happen again. She promised Katniss she wouldn't last time, and she can't now. She can't.

"Mother," I plead, "Are you okay?" She glances my way and her damp eyes reflect my face. I hug her tightly and we all troop through to the lounge, settling on the sofa. I don't once let go of her hand. We watch while the announcers make joyous remarks about the star-crossed lovers, and I know that Katniss and Peeta will be the favourites to win. But there's no way they'd let them both live again. They're showing shots of the tributes in training and making remarks about the poor people, commenting on how the old ones stand no chance and the ones who have turned to morphling are a waste of space. How the young, pretty ones are the best and have a good chance of succeeding. I notice they are treated the same as new tributes, like every year, rather than the celebrated victors the people of Panem truly seem to care for. It is required viewing for everyone in the country, and you have to watch a minimum of four hours a day. When the Games are on it takes over your life, and if there's an important event they sometimes even cancel school. However, they have no way of policing this and no one stops me when I turn off the television.

"It'll be alright," I say. I don't believe it myself, but I have to try and convince my mother to stay strong. I go over and curl up next to her, taking her hand again. "It'll be alright."

- o -

Over the next few days, we watch and wait for news of Katniss and Peeta's training. They're the stars of the season, so we have no problem getting regular updates on their progress. Something happened in the session with the Gamemakers, I know it did, because the commentators are reluctant to mention Peeta and Katniss' time with them. It must have caused quite a stir.

As we draw nearer to the interviews, I sense a tension in the atmosphere that is undeniably there despite my numerous attempts to lighten the mood. I do understand the serious sorrow of the situation but I'm trying to find a way for us to get through it and be as normal as possible.

Finally the awaited eve arrives. We see all the tributes paraded around in their sick costumes, listen to the pitiful murmurs of the Capitol crowd. They go crazy for Katniss' wedding dress, and when they see the two together as a bride and groom the audience can hardly console themselves. Together the two look so strong, so brave, so unforgiving. So ruthless.

We go through the usual rigmarole of Caesar's introduction and preparation, then the interviews start. Of course, we citizens of Panem already know our beloved victors so the standard questions have been changed this year- tributes are being asked about the Quell, their opinions, how they think it will affect the country, what they would have liked to do had they the chance. Because we all know that only one can win, so the other twenty-three will never have the chance to fulfil their life goal.

A beautiful girl with golden hair and a flowing dress, I think she's called Cashmere, is scheduled first as the girl from District 1. She's followed by her twin brother, Gloss. I have no recollection of most of these people, given that most of them won before I was born. Even Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason, among the youngest, were victors when I was a toddler. Next is the couple from District 2, the particularly vicious and brutal Enobaria and Brutus.

As we progress through the interviews I realise that everyone is talking about one common theme- how hurt, saddened and, in some cases, angered, they are by the Capitol's decision to run this Quarter Quell. They always direct their speeches back so they reflect on the most powerful- from Wiress' quiet conclusions to Finnick's mad declaration of love. Even Chaff, who I think is a friend of Haymitch's, talks about how despite his light-hearted jokey manner, he knows this is a really dangerous situation, and surely, if the leaders want to, they could change it.

They obviously don't want to.

We finally arrive at Katniss. She looks different to last year, more confident perhaps. Or possibly just desperate to say the right thing.

She and Caesar have a surprisingly upbeat conversation, considering the circumstances. I'm in an odd state where I'm looking but not seeing. I'm watching as Katniss stands and twirls. I'm watching as she raises her arms, I'm watching as the flames run her body, licking her limbs as they entwine upwards. It's only then I blink a few times and realise what I'm really, truly seeing.

Katniss is on fire.

* * *

**Yes, the lyrics are by the wonderful Kelly Clarkson, You Found Me. Love that song.**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS TO SUZANNE COLLINS!**

* * *

I stare in horror at the television as I watch my sister burning, and then as she settles her arms I realise what has happened. I don't know how, but Cinna has managed to turn her gown into a smouldering, sexy black dress decorated with little raven feathers. It takes a while longer for the full meaning of this message to sink in. Katniss is a mockingjay. No, Katniss is _the_ Mockingjay. The one who survived poverty, and hardship and even the Games when she shouldn't have. The one hated by the Capitol. And now Cinna has managed to add Katniss to the list of defiant victors throwing these unpopular Games back in the Capitol's face by turning her into the symbol of so much.

Recognition has just settled on her face as it dawns on her what happened. I can see Caesar is a little confused and I think someone's talking into his earpiece for he looks angry for a moment.

"Feathers. You're like a bird," he comments.

"A mockingjay, I think," Katniss says. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

The full meaning of this flickers on his face, and he turns to Cinna with a false smile and says, "Well, hat's off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!"

Katniss grimaces and I see fear behind her eyes, a terror for Cinna's life. The buzzer goes for her time and she stands. As she passes Peeta on the way back to her seat, she glances at him, but he avoids her eyes.

Peeta and Caesar have been a well-liked team since the first Games- they both have a similar sense of humour and seem to know when to talk and when to pause. Everything you need in a comedy duo. Except this isn't really funny…

The two are talking, with a bit of banter about over-cooking poultry, and I suspect the rest of the country is laughing. I'm not. My eyes are trained on Katniss, she's sitting still as a stone with glazed eyes and I'm so frightened for her. She looks so small and in contrast to earlier, weak. Then she blinks a few times, as if to clear her head of thoughts, smiles and turns to look at Peeta.

"Caesar, do you think all our friends here can keep a secret?" Peeta asks.

I tune back in to the conversation now my worry over my sister has passed. I'm only thirteen but I swear I'm going on thirty sometimes, I have enough paranoid thoughts to be like Katniss' mother!

"I feel quite certain of it," Caesar answers.

"We're already married," he says softly.

Huh?

"But…how can that be?" A perplexed Caesar asks.

"Oh, it's not an official marriage," Peeta explains. "We didn't go to the Justice Building or anything. But we have this marriage ritual in District Twelve. I don't know what it's like in other districts. But there's this thing we do, called a toasting. We make a fire, toast some bread and share it. Call it old-fashioned but it's just…no-one feels truly married in District Twelve until after the toasting."

I can't believe they really did a Toasting, is that right? Why? I wasn't even sure Katniss loved Peeta, but she has teary eyes and is smiling slightly so it looks like it must be true.

"How could we anticipate a thing like this?"

"You couldn't, Peeta. As you say, no one could've." Caesar tries to comfort Peeta. "But I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together."

"I'm not glad."

What? What's this?

"I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially." Peeta admits bitterly.

Peeta's telling our world how he isn't happy to marry Katniss?

He's loved her since he was-oh.

My.

Gosh.

My jaw drops as the bomb goes off. My mother shrieks and starts crying, but I just raise my eyebrows and smile.

Katniss is pregnant.

Peeta and Katniss are going to have a baby.

Well, no. They aren't. Because at least one of them are going to be barbarically slaughtered for the entertainment of the Capitol citizens. How can they justify this loss of life? Mind you, they obviously can't because they've been murdering children for the past seventy-five years just too basically keep us in our place. I heard that from Gale. "Look how we sacrifice your children. And there's nothing you can do about it. If you even _think_ about doing anything, we will destroy you." He's always ranting about the Capitol, and Katniss thinks I don't know, but I do. Rory knows too.

The blare of the buzzer disturbs my thoughts and I return to watching the television. There's pandemonium in the studio now, as the audience are beside themselves- with grief I suppose. Now they finally have a taste of what it's like watching the Games from the Districts.

Suddenly, I feel a stirring inside. Something strangely moving is happening on the screen- it started with Peeta and Katniss joining hands, but now, am I right? All twenty-four victors are linked, showing unity on the public screen for the first time…ever. Well, at least in my life time. In a flash, the screen fades to black and someone crudely reminds us to tune into the Games tomorrow. As if we could forget.

It's dark outside, but I still insist on sneaking out to visit Rory. I know something's up when I first see his face, he doesn't smile like he normally does. I suspect he's just worried about how I'm coping with my sister going into the arena tomorrow, so I try to put his mind at ease.

"You know, given all that tomorrow holds, I'm surprisingly okay at the moment," I offer. "It's weird, the first time around I was so anxious and didn't want to miss a moment, but this time, I have a feeling she'll be alright. Part of it was the whole joining hands thing, I think. Like they're all looking out for her." I neglect to mention my private predictions for Katniss' brutal death, probably at the hands of the Gamemakers though, rather than one of her opponents.

"Hello to you too," he says sarcastically. "Not everything has to be about you, you know." I can't tell if this has been said in his usual jokey manner, so I answer,

"I know. Yeah, I know. Just making conversation. How are you?" I move over to him and touch his hand, but he brushes it away. I don't know what's got into him tonight, but he's really jumpy and biting.

"Fine."

"Oh, and I'm fine too, thank you for asking. What's wrong with you, Rory? If you're worried about me, you needn't be, I'm coping quite well," I smile stupidly, trying to lessen the tension in the atmosphere.

"Like I told you, it's not all about you. And I have something to tell you."

"Really?" This sounds ominous. And then he tells me something that leaves me speechless.

"What about us?" I say when I come to my senses, grabbing on to him.

"No, Prim! There can't be an 'us'!" He jerks his arm away. "Don't you understand? This isn't some silly little game, this is reality."

I scoff. "Of course I know this isn't a game. They've just reaped my sister for Heaven's sake! For the second time!"

"I know. And that's exactly why we can't be together."

"What? Because of Katniss?"

"Yeah. No. Because of her, the Games, the District, just everything. Nothing," he flounders.

"I take it your noble speech isn't quite going to plan," I sneer. As I flounce off, I just have time to call over my shoulder, "Good job you realized, Rory. We're going nowhere!"

I run home without stopping once. It's only when I reach my room that I realise what I just said, what he just said. What just happened.

Rory and I are over.

* * *

**Daa Daa Daaaah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own, all of this belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**

* * *

**

Contrary to what I thought yesterday evening, my whole being now becomes absorbs with watching Katniss, seeing what she's seeing, feeling what she's feeling, hearing what she's hearing. She wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me and I have a duty to stick by her. I don't want to miss a moment of her time in the arena.

The camera pans around, swooping like a bird over the arena. It's based around the Cornucopia which looks like it's surrounded by a lake or body of water. The sides of their prison slope steeply and the wooded area surrounds the tributes, caging them in.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms around the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" To the viewers in the Districts he comments, "I reckon this is going to be the best Hunger Games ever! Bring it on!" Then he lets us watch in silence as we see our beloved victors fight to the death.

I watch Katniss as the tributes rise up on their plates; I see the shock and confusion on her face. But I also see the determination as she pulls herself together. I watch as she swims powerfully through the water, beaten only by the seductive Finnick Odair. He creeps up behind her as she picks over a pile of weapons, searching for her bow and arrow, poised and holding his trident in a defensive way. He must alert her because she turns, her bow armed.

"You can swim, too," he notes. "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

"We have a big bathtub," Katniss lies. Our father used to take her down the lake when they went hunting; he used to teach her to swim. And forage for katniss tubers down on the banks. I heard her once quip, "If I can find myself, we won't starve."

"You must," Finnick says. "You like the arena?" Rupart, the male victor from Five has reached land. He stumbles across the sand to the pile of weapons.

"Not particularly," Katniss remarks. "But you should. They must have built it especially for you."

A grinning Finnick says, "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?" Katniss nearly releases her arrow but at the last moment drops it and snaps,

"Right!"

"Duck!" Finnick shouts. His trident finds its mark in Rupart, who crumples to the floor. "Don't trust One and Two," he warns.

"Each take one side?" Katniss suggests.

The cameras switch from these two and show Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus and Cashmere cautiously pulling themselves out from the water, edging their way round to my sister. These four are from the Career districts and will no doubt form a pack, so she needs to get out. Katniss, what are you doing? Run! Go, away from the Cornucopia! She's searching for weapons again, unaware of the approaching danger. Finally, she twists and shoots an arrow at Enobaria, who is definitely to close for my liking, but it misses. Gloss isn't as lucky, and he gets an arrow in his lower leg before sinking under the waves. Quick, Katniss! Brutus, the aptly named brute, is charging toward them, and Katniss shoots but he dodges. She realises they need to leave and says,

"Let's clear out!"

Enobaria has reached the Cornucopia, along with the weaker tributes from District Nine who have made it remarkably quickly. She creeps up behind them, with a sword outstretched.

"Boo!" They turn in fright and she swiftly plunges the blade through the female, before piercing a hole in Lupus' chest. "Sweet dreams," she says menacingly. They lie in scarlet stained sand, unmoving. She laughs and shouts "Come and get me!"

The camera briefly returns to Katniss, who is now racing off into the jungle with Peeta, Finnick, and an old lady who I believe is called Mags. I really want to see her, but the main entertainment of today is, of course, the bloodbath.

A small man from District Three is approaching the sand, twitching his head from side to side. A cackling Enobaria swoops down on him, ready for her third kill of the morning, but he manages to return to the water- not before he has a knife in his back, however. Having lost her weapon, she returns to the pile and meets Johanna Mason, who smiles evilly.

"I came to get you," she snarls, twirling the axe in her right hand. Johanna takes a swing at her opponent, but Enobaria escapes. Brutus is standing arrogantly over the dead body of the Seeder, a gentle woman from 11. Gloss and Cashmere are slowly retreating from killing the woman from Ten. I don't know half of these people, but someone, somewhere, is weeping. I'm just so glad it's not Katniss, lying cold in a box, waiting to be returned.

The sickening sounds of a club on bone signals the death of yet another tribute, as the male from Ten, who has just lost his district partner, knocks old Woof to the ground. Johanna creeps around the Cornucopia, looking to injure one of the Careers, I presume, but she instead encounters Cecilia. She looks torn between killing this woman in cold-blood and letting her go, but soon the choice is decided for her as Blight, her district partner, lodges a knife in the young mother's back.

We now see Katniss again, and they are all still climbing rapidly. Finnick has Mags on his back and Peeta is leading the procession. Claudius remarks, "What a boring shot! Let's get back to the action!" Insensitive oaf.

Cashmere is leading the Careers away from the Cornucopia now. Johanna and Wiress are seeing to Beetee, who has been floating around since he was injured at the start of the battle. Suddenly Johanna jumps up and searches for Blight, chasing away the two women from Five and Six, and Chaff. The male tribute from Ten scarpered after killing Woof and is nowhere to be seen.

Someone flicks a switch, and much to Claudius Templesmith's disappointment, we see Katniss and her team again.

She scales a tree, to get a better look at the arena I think, and a look of confusion passes over her face. She stops in the branches for a moment, obviously thinking something through. Then, seemingly making a decision, she drops to the ground. Finnick casually raises one of his tridents and motions with it.

"What's going on down there, Katniss?" He asks. "Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of non-violence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?"

"No," Katniss admits sullenly.

"No, because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no-one in this arena was a victor by chance." He pauses for a second and looks at Peeta. "Except maybe Peeta," he adds. He fixes his gaze on my sister, and they stare each other down. It seems tense, so Peeta steps between the two of them and asks,

"So how many are dead?"

Katniss grits her teeth and replies, "Hard to say. At least six, I think. And they're still fighting."

"Let's keep moving," he says. "We need water."

They take his suggestion and keep going, always climbing. Peeta is still at the front, and Katniss is keeping guard. She suddenly looks up and starts to cry out, but is beaten by a zapping sound. The bare Earth is exposed for a short while, and then Peeta is flung backwards and lands heavily on the ground. Katniss runs over to him, calling his name. Her fingers trace his lips, her head rests against his chest. She looks up in horror.

Peeta is dead.

* * *

**Ooh la la, mostly just re-writing Suzanne Collins' work so sorry 'bout that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All belongs to Ms Collins. Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in forever but this one's a bit fluffy to make up for it. Not literally, of course, I don't mean the computer/paper is fluffy, I mean the story has…oh, never mind. You know what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

"Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss cries his name, once, twice.

Then something amazing happens.

"Let me."

Finnick Odair pushes my sister aside. He touches points of Peeta's neck, ribs and spine, before pinching Peeta's nose shut and taking a breath himself. He's trying to resuscitate Peeta. Katniss doesn't understand, though, and runs at Finnick. But he is so very powerful and shoves her away. He then begins mouth-to-mouth, but it's obviously not working so he starts pumping the spot over Peeta's heart. It's wonderful. Really, it is. I've never seen it done but I've heard my mother talk about it. I'm astounded. I watch eagerly, trying to take in this medical miracle. Just as all hope seems lost, Peeta coughs slightly and Finnick sits back, while Katniss flings herself at her husband.

"Peeta?"

"Careful," Peeta says gently, "There's a force field up ahead." Katniss lets out a small laugh. "Must be a lot stronger than the one on the Training Centre roof. I'm alright though, just a little shaken."

Katniss is gulping like someone deprived of oxygen. Tears stream down her face and she says,

"You were dead! Your heart stopped!" Then she claps her hands over her mouth like she just realised what implications shouting in the arena may have.

"Well, it seems to be working now," he reassures her. "It's alright, Katniss. Katniss?" She's nodding her head up and down like a lunatic, but she won't stop sobbing.

Finnick chips in. "It's OK. It's just her hormones- you know, from the baby,"

"No. It's not-" she argues.

But it obviously is- she's pregnant in the arena and has just seen the father of her baby die. I want nothing more right now than to wrap my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder like when she used to comfort me, but it's useless to think this. I've got a one in twenty four chance of seeing her again, but let's be honest. The Capitol hates her. Deep down, I know she isn't coming home.

To stop these immensely painful thoughts from consuming me, I say goodbye to Mother and head for school. Rory didn't bother waiting for me yesterday. I haven't even talked to him since that night. It kills me without him. It kills me to miss Katniss' time on screen. I don't know how much longer I can go on with no-one to turn to. I used to find pleasure in everything and a friend in everyone, but recently? I don't know. Maybe I've been spending too much time with my sister.

When I arrive on campus, Lissa hugs me tightly. Maybe I do have someone. The thought makes me want to cry but instead I greet her with a grateful smile.

"Prim, I'm so sorry. But isn't Finnick wonderful!" She says, as if they're on first name terms. "Simply marvellous," she adds.

"Yeah, I'm so pleased." And I am. I'm just more worried about Katniss.

"Well, I know. But today's going to be good, I know it is! Come on, let's go." I let her walk me to class, and I sit and try and participate but my mind is elsewhere. It's only after lessons end for morning break that something snaps me out of my thoughts. I realise I've been staring out the window and I start to pack up my books when I look up and see him standing there.

"Prim?"

I scowl. "What?" But still I long for his touch, his smell and well, just him in general really. I can't let any of this show, though. And besides, he hurt me. He blocked my one escape from this torture and I don't know if I'm ready to do this again.

"Can we talk?" He's moving closer.

"Go away, Rory, I don't want to see you."

"I know but-"

"What? Just leave me alone Rory! You have no right to talk to me!" I shout.

He looks gobsmacked. "What?_ I_ have no right? What about you? You can't say that to me!"

Then we're both shouting terrible, petty things at each other when suddenly he says,

"Prim, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." _What?_ I think about this for a moment.

"It's too late for that."

"I know." He looks defeated.

"So?" I ask accusingly.

"Well, isn't this what couples do?" He asks me. _Couples?_

"What?" I choke out. I must sound like I'm stuck on repeat.

"Prim, I don't want to lose you. This has gone way too far- I mean, I was only trying to protect you. But you've obviously capable of defending yourself," he says.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know." I say, half sarcastically, remembering back to our conversation with Lissa. "What about us?"

"What do you want?"

"What do _you _want?" I repeat, directing the question back to him.

"I want you." No. _Don't do this to me._

"Why?"

"Because,"

I almost smile, but then I remember myself and give him a look. "Because what?"

He smiles in a way that I once thought was cute but now looks patronising. "Just, because. You know,"

"No, Rory. I don't know. Let me know when you've worked it out." I say coldy, before brushing past him into the corridor.

"Look, I know why. I think you do to. But," he squirms. "I just…you know…Prim, um…oh, forget it." The tiniest light of hope flickers inside me.

"Tell me," I press. "Rory, you can tell me. I won't laugh or do anything like that." I forgot I wasn't being nice. But he doesn't reply so I say, "No, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll work it out." I run off down the corridor to avoid any more awkward situations, those glances filled with contempt and craving. Then the stupid, stupid boy says something completely stupid and ridiculous and embarrassing…and amazing.

"Primrose Everdeen," he shouts down the hallway, "I love you!"

I stop dead in my tracks.

"I love you," he repeats. "Prim? Can you hear me?"

"No. I've gone deaf because some idiot just shouted at me." I turn to him indignantly, trying to be angry. Then I see his face and my mask slips. "Rory? Can you hear _me_?"

"Yeah,"

"Just checking," I nod. I walk slowly back towards him. "Rory, I think…I think I might love you too," I admit. His face breaks out into a smile. "BUT, if you ever, _ever_ do that to me again, I will personally, and very slowly, kill you." He looks scared.

Too right, he should be.

Then I hug him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He holds me around my waist and we stand, locked in an embrace. Just as we should be.

Together.

* * *

**Aww.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise from the bottom of my heart about how long it's taken me to update. It was Christmas, and then I was ill for a week, and then I was back at school and I'm sorry fellows. But here is Chapter 8, so enjoy! All rights to Suzanne Collins**

**

* * *

**

When I get home from school, Rory in tow, I push the door open to find that my mother has her back to us. I motion for him to go up to my room so we can do our homework, but I'm intrigued by my mother's odd behaviour and trail over to the sofa to find out what could be keeping her interested on the television. After I've watched for a minute or two, the trumpets blare and we get an impressive display of brass music before Claudius Templesmith announces the bloodbath is over. This is only for the viewers of course, the other tributes will only find out when the cannon blasts start. Now the initial blood thirsty fighting is finished, we get a shot of the eight dead people who will never return. Their faces will be projected into the sky tonight and then they will be gone forever. Also they give an impressive tour of the arena, with cameras sweeping around and stunt men acting out the gruesome ends- this must have been pre-recorded so they could test out the arena. However, something tells me the doubles aren't exactly volunteering to die.

Claudius and his infamous partner Julia Castle announce that the inspiration behind the arena this year was a clock, with each of the twelve sections of the circle triggering a Gamemaker weapon. Just some of the things the tributes have to face are blinding blood rain, chilling jabberjay imitations, a terrifying beast affectionately known by its keepers as Beauty, tiny little fish that can strip you to bone in seconds that haunt the stream, 'trappers', which are plants that have been genetically altered to behave like snakes- they reach out and squeeze the life out of their victims, quick sand and tidal waves, which Julia informs us wiped out about a thousand of Five's residents a few years back. Good to know.

The cannons start which sends us back to the action in the arena and I head upstairs to see Rory. I can't face watching more death right now. Life must mean less than nothing to the Capitol, especially President Snow- not only has he send hundreds of children to their deaths, rumour has it the rare deaths that occur on arena tours by Capitol citizens are deliberate, just so he can enforce his rule. Like he's daring us, taunting us to rebel but at the same time he's saying, "Look at me, I'm in charge, I can do anything I like and you can't stop me."

"What's been happening?" Rory asks me.

"Bloodbath is over," I say. "The arena looks horrible this year. Scorpions, waves, quick sand, mutts- they're really pushing the boat out."

"Well, at least Katniss has people helping her this time," Rory points out.

"Yeah, " I agree. "Shall we start on-" I pull a book out of my back and look at the title. "Quadratic equations?"

Rory grunts in disapproval. "No way. I'm hungry, let's start with food."

"I never eat alone, Mother always cooks later. If you're hungry you're going to have to go home and get something," I laugh. "Look, it's not long. Why don't we leave the maths till later? I'll get you a drink instead. What do you want?" Rory looks at me for a long while and shakes his head, smiling.

"Yes, mother. Shall I make my bed while I'm at it?" I give him a joke thump with my satchel.

"I'm just trying to be nice," I protest. "If you don't want anything, leave me alone with my equations."

He chuckles. "I'll have some water please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll get you some," I say, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

- o -

"So, Rory, what are you hoping to do when you leave school?"

"Prim, can you pass me the sauce please?"

"Mother, could I please have another glass of water?"

This is the sort of strained conversation that has been going on all through dinner. It's not that Mother dislikes Rory, it's just she thinks I'm much too young to have a 'boyfriend'. I have assured her that we're just friends but I don't think she's convinced.

"Sorry, Rory, what did you say you were hoping to do?" She asks him pointedly.

"Well I haven't really given it much thought, Mrs Everdeen," he answers politely. "I'll probably end up down the mines like my brother but I'm hoping for something better." Mother bristles at this suggestion, but Rory simply meant he wanted something safer and less manual than mining, not that he was too good for it. He knows his place and where he's likely to end up- just like I'll probably end up helping my mother with all her patients or as an assistant in one of the merchant's shops in town.

"I meant incredibly dangerous down there, but I guess I'll manage." He gives an awkward smile and Mother relaxes.

"Yes, well, we all know how unsafe it can be." Her eyes well up and I know she's thinking of our father. "But I'm sure you'll be just fine, Rory."

I look around and see we've all finished, so I kick him under the table and stand up to start clearing the plates.

"Oh, I'll do it Prim," he offers. I look up at Mother, who seems surprised at his suggestion.

"Thank you, Rory, that would be very kind, but Primrose can do it. You need to get back to your family young man, I'm sure they're wondering where you've got to."

"Well, okay. Thank you for the dinner, Mrs Everdeen. It was lovely." I show him to the door and say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," I whisper. The porch light in the gloom creates the illusion of moonlight, and our eyes meet.

"My pleasure," he replies, and he leans into me. A magical feeling runs through me as our lips touch, and I never want him to let go, but he must, and he walks into the night, leaving me in the half-light.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter kind of doesn't go anywhere, I just needed to fill it out with something before I get to the more exciting events in the arena :) read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everyone's okay, here's the ninth chapter because of the long wait, aren't I nice? All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

**

* * *

**

I slowly open my eyes and peer into the gloom. For some reason, I've been tossing and turning all night and can't get off to sleep properly. I pad downstairs and fetch a drink from the kitchen, perching on a stool while the television plays silently. Mother must have forgotten to turn it off when she went to bed, and just as I'm about to flick the switch, Katniss appears on screen.

She sits with her bow, keeping watch in the eerily quiet jungle. A canon blasts and the announcers make comment. I realise something 'exciting' must have just happened and now they are just doing an arbitrary scan of the tributes to pass time, so I go to switch off the television again when Katniss is up, shouting and waving her arms. The camera pans around and I see a pale green fog heading towards my sister and her companions. She's screaming at the others to wake up, to run, and Finnick is up instantly with Mags on his back, dashing through the jungle. Peeta, who isn't as quick to rise as Finnick, takes a second to adjust to his situation.

"What is it? What is it?" he asks.

Katniss, who is propelling him through the foliage, says, "Some kind of fog. Poisonous gas. Hurry, Peeta!" He is much slower, a combination of just waking, his prosthetic leg and hitting the forcefield. Katniss looks in torment, deciding whether to flee or fight. She must choose the latter, because she laces her fingers through his and calls instructions to him. Finnick has turned to help them, but he can do little more than shout encouragement. Still it doesn't help much, because roots keep tripping Peeta and he falls forward before my sister can catch him. The fog is creeping closer, ever closer, and soon it covers the two of them. I lean in closer to the screen, trying to reach Katniss.

"Please," I whisper. "Please make her okay. You can have anything. Just help her." I'm not entirely sure who I'm talking to, maybe no-one, maybe myself. "Please." My prayers are answered and Finnick returns to help her pull Peeta along, but he has Mags and she begins to fall off his back. Add this to the fact that Peeta is still pretty useless (I mean that in the best way, I know it's not his fault) and it's no wonder Finnick shouts, "It's no good. I'll have to carry him. Can you take Mags?" Katniss nods and Mags climbs on to my sister while Finnick sets off with Peeta on his back. The fog is still creeping closer, ever closer, and when Katniss starts to fall, I see a flash of desperation cross her face. She lies helplessly on the ground, the fingers of the fog reaching out to touch her. Mags rolls onto the floor, and Finnick returns.

"It's no use, can you take them both?" My sister cries. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." She sounds unsure, but he shakes his head anway.

"No, I can't carry them both. My arms aren't working." I hadn't noticed it until now, but Finnick's right, his arms flail at his sides, in the same motions of Katniss' legs. He turns to his old mentor. "I'm sorry, Mags. I can't do it."

The next few seconds send a shiver down my spine. Mags gets up awkwardly, kisses Finnick and hobbles into the fog. She falls to the floor consumed by crazy contortions so horrible I have to look away. I know it's safe to look when I hear the canon and the sound of retreating footsteps, but every time I blink the sight of that poor old woman's death floats before my eyes. Finnick, Katniss and Peeta are already running from the fog, and that's what I do. I run back upstairs and burrow under my blanket, trying to rid my mind of the image of death.

- o -

When I go back downstairs, my mother is sitting at the table eating breakfast, unknowing. I had very little sleep last night, after the terrible events of my late viewing. Mother, unaware of any problem, says to me,

"Did you sleep well, Primrose?" I give a non-committal shrug and head to the kitchen to get some bread. I take a bite but it turns to sawdust in my mouth and I have to force it down. I get dressed for school and leave, and as soon as the fresh air hits my face I feel better. Rory's waiting for me on the wall and he draws me into a hug when I reach his seat.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry." Dread races through me and I think the sawdust bread is going to come back up so I say,

"Why? What's happened?"

He looks away. "You didn't see? There was…an attack."

"Rory, I only saw the fog. What do you mean, an attack?"

"The monkeys. They attacked the three of them last night." My face must show pain, because he says, "No, no, Katniss is fine. They're all fine. Well, apart from the morphling from Six. She sacrificed herself for Peeta."

"Eleanor died as well?" I ask incredulously. "Let's go. I just want to get to school, please."

"Okay."

However, it turns out that going to school might have been a bad idea. Everywhere I look people glance away, continuing their quiet conversations about me and my family. Even Lissa avoids me- Rory is the only one who talks to me all day. It seems everyone knows about my sister and her near death, which makes for a wonderful topic of conversation. The only respite from this day is when I catch a glimpse of Peeta's older brother, Ry, with the same tired expression that I've been wearing all day. I'm not alone.

- o -

We're let out of school early, at around one thirty, and I rush home to see the latest development in the arena. When I get home, my mother is out, but I watch for a while and soon find out from the announcers that Johanna, Beetee and Wiress from 3 and 7 have joined my sister and they have realised that the arena is in the shape of a clock. This revelation on their part seems to have satisfied Claudius but ruffled the Gamemaker's feathers. The six of them have moved camp to another part of the beach and Katniss and Johanna are picking over weapons, Finnick is practising with his trident and Peeta is drawing something in the sand with a knife. Wiress is singing quietly in the background.

"_Hickory dickory dock,"_

"Look how the Cornucopia's positioned," Peeta says to my sister.

"_The mouse ran up the clock,"_

"The tail points towards twelve o'clock," she remarks.

"Right, so this is the top of our clock," he nods. "Twelve to one is the lightning zone." He says, writing it onto the map. He adds the other sections and looks up to Katniss who says,

"Ten to eleven is the wave,"

"_The clock struck one,"_

Finnick and Johanna come over and they continue the discussion about the map, but the cameras have been informed of a new presence and have changed direction. They show the beautiful Gloss and Cashmere reaching land, and reaching Wiress.

"_The mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." _And with that final word, Gloss cuts Wiress' throat in a scarlet smile. Katniss turns, alerted by the silence, bow at the ready, and shoots Gloss dead in the temple. By the time he has crumpled, Cashmere has joined him on the floor with Johanna's axe in her chest. The siblings lie together in a gruesome final embrace while the others continue to fight. Three canons blast and the companions take off after Brutus and Enobaria, who were no doubt working with District One in a typical Career alliance. Then the ground lurches suddenly and spins the Cornucopia, the metallic horn whizzing past in a blur of gold.

Just then, my mother opens the door, and steps inside.

"Primrose, you're home early. Is something wrong?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you're all okay :) here's chapter 10. I don't own anything, Suzanne Collins does though.**

**

* * *

**

I shake my head. "Nothing out of the ordinary," I comment sadly.

My mother gives me a small smile. "Okay then, if that's all it is then. I'm just making some food, do you want something Primrose?"

How can she be thinking about food at a time like this? I realise it must be her way of coping, but I shake my head all the same. "No thank you, I ate at school." I turn back to the television as she busies herself making a sandwich. By this time, Katniss and her allies have picked themselves up from their dizzy spin in the sand, and they are trying to re-adjust to the situation. She looks confused, as if deciding whether to trust Finnick or not, but she must choose to, because they head off into the jungle with the spile.

My mother joins me on the sofa and takes a sharp intake of breath when she sees her daughter on the screen. Finnick is grinding a hole in the bark and my sister is keeping guard when the scream begins. I listen for a few seconds and when I begin to notice it sounds familiar. And I'm not the only one, for my mother has the same reaction as Katniss- she's suddenly very pale and grips my hand tightly as the plate clatters to the floor. Then I realise.

It's me screaming.

It isn't of course. Only my voice, but Katniss isn't so lucky to have me as an anchor in this torment and she's darting blinding through the foliage, trying in vain to reach me. The camera pans out, showing a shot of trees and the surrounding jungle and we see the source of the sound- a jabberjay, a mutt. They mated with the mockingbird to create a mockingjay, the very bird Katniss where's on her District token. She seems to have realised this, has shot the wretched creature and has thrown it deep into the throngs of the jungle. I should have realised straight away, they showed us the plan of the arena- turning the weapon against those who used it to mock the Capitol was a particular favourite this year. Then another, unfamiliar scream begins, which has an instant effect on Finnick. Katniss chases after him, and slowly the dreadful cacophony of pained screams begins. It's horrible to listen to, especially the ones that I recognise, particularly Rory, Mother and Posy. I try to mute the television set but for some reason the button won't work, and I can't help but feel like the Capitol are now controlling our sets- possibly something to do with us turning off previously. I thought they had no way of knowing whether we watch or not, but they are obviously playing a far more sinister game.

Suddenly the camera switches to a view of the female tribute from District 5, who lost her partner on the first day in the bloodbath, looking tired and worn at the base of a tree. She's well camouflaged, covered in some sort of mud and plant mixture, blending in with the tall grasses at the base of the 'lightning' tree. However, she doesn't manage to fool the drooling, fanged mutt creeping its way towards her through the foliage. The panther-like creature is dark in colour, sleek in shape, with evil, amber eyes and velvety, padded feet that house ten centimetre claws. Just as it preys upon the unsuspecting Sofia, it opens its jaws and I catch a glimpse of immaculately cleaned white teeth, which are soon covered in blood. The creature rips her head off, leaving a jagged edge of skin around the base of her neck. The last image I see before I snap my eyes shut is the surprised expression on her face. Closing my eyes doesn't block out the sounds though, and I hear the cannon blast, mixed with sounds of the beast devouring her. When I take a peek through my hands, it slobbers over one of her limbs like Buttercup when Katniss feeds him the entrails from her kills. Even though I know it's futile, I have to fight a sudden urge to help Sofia. To repair her body, tell her that it is okay. I guess I get it from my mother. It's in my blood.

"You can look now, Primrose. It's okay. Sofia's gone. The camera is back on your sister."

I look up and breathe in deeply. I never seem to get queasy around wounds and illness, but for some reason, seeing Sofia's death turned my stomach. I take a small sip of water and smile gratefully at my mother. I curl up against her and she holds me like she did when I was little, with my hand claimed by both of hers and my head tucked neatly under her chin. It feels so impossibly good in this strange situation that I can't help but close my eyes for a second.

When I open my eyes, it's got dark outside. My mother snores lightly, and I get up to close the curtains.

"Mother? Mother, wake up, it's late. We should get to bed." I gently shake her awake.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep! Sorry, Primrose." She titters slightly, seemingly embarrassed at falling asleep. "You're quite right. You go on upstairs; I'll just check everything down here."

I nod, and start up the stairs. I'm asleep within minutes, dreaming of the time when Katniss taught me how to climb trees in the Meadow and I couldn't do it. She ended up carrying me on her shoulders while I swung on the higher branches, and I float away as I fly through the leaves.

- o -

The light streams in through the window and gleams on the clean surfaces of my mirror. Well, it's not actually _my _mirror; it's my father's old shaving mirror. I always keep it shiny, because he hated it when the grime and dirt that settled on everything in the Seam got on his possessions. It's different in the Victor's Village, but the principal still stands, and I guess it's out of habit. While I eat my breakfast, a warm filling porridge, my eyes flicker to the set. It seems to be left on every hour of everyday now, and I'm surprised we still have to go to school. At this late stage they usually cancel it so we can give the Games our undivided attention.

"Katniss?" Peeta insists from the television. "Katniss? The pearl didn't work, did it?" I'm slightly confused as to what he means by this, but I go with it.

"Oh, it worked," she says slyly.

"Just not in the way that I wanted it to," Peeta shakes his head and avoids Katniss' eyes.

It is in that moment that I know Katniss doesn't plan on coming home.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is exactly the correct order, but it works so I'm fine with that. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We were doing about streams of consciousness and stuff like that in English so sorry for the weird structure of this, but I was trying to replicate that a little bit. I don't own! This belongs to the mighty Mrs Collins. Mighty makes her sounds weird actually. How about the 'brilliant' Mrs Collins?**

* * *

"Come on, Primrose! You know this is important to me. I can't do this by myself." _You have me, Mother._

"I'm coming," I say, annoyed.

"Good. Grab your coat, let's go!" And we set off in the light evening heat down from the Victor's Village to the Seam, where the Hawthornes are waiting for us. It was my mother's stupid idea that we should be together for 'unity' and 'strength' in the face of hard times- Katniss' last hours. I only agreed for her sake. If it is Katniss' last hours then I'd rather mourn in private.

After greeting Hazelle and the little ones, I excuse myself and go to find Rory. I knock on the door to the small back room he shares with his siblings.

"Come in," he says.

We talk for a bit, but then he makes one a comment about how he wouldn't leave me on my own, and suddenly I'm flashed back to the first games, the first time when Katniss went to the Capitol.

"_You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own…promise me you'll fight through it!" Katniss cries to our mother. Mother promises she won't and we have one final embrace before we're ushered out the door._

This only brings back the horror and choking pain of my sister leaving, again, and tears stream silently down my face.

"Prim?" His voice is gentle. "What's wrong?" He doesn't press me for an answer, he just holds me wordlessly while I cry.

"I'm sorry," I croak.

"Don't be," he says, and leans his forehead on mine. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I'm just so glad you're here," I whisper, and our lips have just touched for the briefest second when we're interrupted by a shout from next door. We spring apart at Gale's pained call and race into the room to take our place on the threadbare couch. I'm careful to keep my distance from Rory and he does the same. But that doesn't mean I can't look at him, right? And I notice he keeps doing the same...it's wonderful. I love it. I love him. Even in this horrible situation.

"What's happened to her?" I gasp, as I see Katniss for the first time since Peeta gave her the pearl. I feel burning shame, for while I've been enjoying stolen glances with my boyfriend, my sister has been horribly injured.

"Johanna cut her," Gale explains. "They were unravelling the wire- it was part of Beetee's plan to kill District 2- when she turned on Katniss."

"Where's Mother gone?" I ask. She's suspiciously absent.

"Your mam went to get some air," Hazelle says. "She took it badly, girl. You might want to go fetch her."

I nod, and stand to go and get my mother, but she appears in the doorway. I give her a sad smile and she nods at me, coming to sit back down at her place.

"Katniss!" Peeta is shouting for her from the television set. Katniss! Stay put! Stop moving. Then maybe someone will come and help you. Peeta might find you. No! Sit down!

Stop it!

What is she doing? She's standing up again and now she is aiming her arrow at the sky, but there's no point in shooting at the air, is there? Just sit down, and then you can get help. Please?

"Katniss," Gale whispers, "don't,"

Don't what?

Wait.

The force field.

The arrow.

"No!" Gale springs forward, trying to reach her over thousands of miles, but his cry falls on deaf ears. He sits back down next to me, dejected.

Bang.

A spurt of white light. A thousand coloured raindrops falling on the city. What? Oh. Fireworks. Katniss. Peeta. Katniss. Peeta? Lying dead. Dead? Katniss? Is this real? Did that really happen?

Did she actually just do that?

Did Katniss Everdeen- my sister- really blow out the Hunger Games arena?

Was the sadistic weapon used by the Capitol to control us really just broken by an arrow shot by a poor girl from District 12?

One look at my mother's horrified face tells me this is real. And happening. Now.

Black.

The power has cut out.

Everything.

Darkness.

I can't see a thing, but I know Gale has gone. I can feel the emptiness beside me. It's only then that I realise the whole room has gone into a deadly silence, because I can hear my mother's heart beating next to mine.

Was that a gunshot?

A scream. Like in the arena, only it's real.

Too real.

And too close.

I think I hear Gale shout for everyone to move, but he's drowned out by a piercing wail that fills the air.

I know that sound.

I heard it on the day my father died, and although I was only little, I remember it. The same terror that filled me then rockets through my body now and I only know that something is happening.

Something bad.

Then there's a whistling sound and a massive explosion. It throws me off balance, and I reach for Rory to grab on to, but he's already there, his gentle arms steadying me. Gale's herding us toward the Meadow, and beyond, the woods. I've been in the woods a few times, mostly with Katniss. She tried to teach me to shoot once, but I can' do it. I can't take an innocent animals life. What right do I have? I know that it is how she kept us alive, but still.

He's got a group of miners, including Thom and Bristel who bought him to us that awful day he was whipped, to tear down the fence- now a harmless metal barrier with the power out - and the small crowd flies toward the safety of the trees. It's ironic really, that only an hour ago, venturing into the woods would have been a source of fear for most of 12's residents, but now they're fleeing into its depths as if their lives depend on it.

Which they do.

From what I can see, hardly any of us have made it to safety. Another wave of bombs bring another wave of cries of pain and misery, and I see a blonde child lying in a charred heap on the road.

I know him.

At least, from what I can still see of his burnt face I think I recognise him. Its Lissa's little brother, Jonah. I can only hope she and the rest of the town people served a better fate.

By now the last survivors have been rounded up, and I watch as the dying crawl helplessly towards us. I rip my coat off to protect a child crying with pain, but new waves of bombs are dropped, just reaching the very edge of the Seam.

It is here, at the edge of the tree line, I witness my only home, my whole world, be devoured by flames.

* * *

**That's the end of Catching Fire, now on to Mockingjay! Yay :) read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in absolutely **_**yonks **_**but this thing called Life kind of got in the way. No matter, it's Easter soon and I promise to post soon. Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

Rory finds me under the tree in the Meadow. It used to indicate the boundary between the Meadow and the Woods, a distinct marker in a field of green. You could tell when you got to it because it was the biggest tree that wasn't marked with coal dust, showing the beginning of nature, and purity, and cleanliness.

"You alright?" He sits down and puts his arm around me.

"Yeah," I say, leaning into his shoulder. "It just seems so...final. Seeing the ash, the destruction, it's like there's no going back. We're never going back to Twelve as a family."

He nods. "Maybe someone will come and help us. Maybe we'll have to live out here forever." Smiling, he adds, "Until Thirteen arrive,"

It's become a bit of a joke between us to be honest. Gale keeps going off on one about how they can't just leave us out here, they'll arrive sometime. He seems convinced that Thirteen are alive and will be providing aid sometime soon, but if they don't arrive in the near future we won't be surviving to see them. Katniss told him something and now he seems their prime advocate but I'm not convinced. We've been here about three days and haven't seen any sign at all.

"Prim!"

Rory's arm quickly unwraps itself from my body. My mother wanders over.

"Prim, I need some help. Are you alright?"

I feel like laughing. Alright? Yeah. I'm alright. Just a bit mad.

"What's the matter?" I ask, waving goodbye to Rory as we walk over to the First Aid spot. It was Gale's idea. After he emerged from the ashes, he told us to never go back. Even in your weakest moments, you didn't want to see 12 like that. The bodies, the death, the smell, the flies, the rats, the dust. But he did manage to salvage some medical supplies from our old house in the Victor's Village.

"We're just a bit overcrowded. I can't manage them all on my own. That's all." It's clearly not all, but I go along with her. She is my mother, after all.

I perch on a felled tree that's become a bench in the 'waiting room'. It seems a joke we're so civilised in this savage world, but it's all we've got. The rules, the order, they're all we've got to stop us going crazy with despair.

"So, mister, what's your name?" I ask a little boy who's sitting cross legged on the floor.

"It's Sam," his mother tells me.

"Prim?"

I turn to my mother, but she seemingly makes the decision without me and waves it away. I turn back to the child.

"Hello, Sam. What's wrong with you then?" I say gently.

He shakes his head. "My name's not Sam. It's Ernie!"

They giggle. Wait, they? Another boy has appeared behind me, playing with my hair. These boys can't be more than eight and they're already playing tricks. Reaching my arms behind me, I whirl the boy behind me around and lie him, wriggling, in my lap.

"Really? _You _must be Sam then," I poke him in the tummy. "And you're Ernie," I nod, poking Twin number Two in the tummy too. "Well, this could get a bit confusing! What's the matter with them?" I ask their mother as they race off around the Meadow Tree. I spot the unmoved figure who must be Rory.

"They're just a bit under the weather," she says vaguely. I raise my eyebrows. She nods. "Look."

I turn back to the children and see that one of them- it's impossible to see from this distance- has doubled over, coughing. Rory reaches down and picks him up in one swift move, carrying him back over to us with the second twin trailing behind.

"Here you go," he says, placing Ernie on the bench. "Need a hand?" I give him a grateful smile and find my mother to ask her for a cough remedy. She tells me to take a precious bottle of liquid from the basket and give it to them. We mostly treat people with plants and other such things from the woods but although adults can cope with pitiful medicine and a cough, children need to recover if they're going to make it through this. That's my mother's justification, anyway.

I give the bottle to the twins' mother, whose name I've learned is Della, and tell her to go over and see Greasy Sae at the Kitchen. Again, it's just a fallen tree with some dents made in it by an axe to create a worktop type surface. She cooks by the fire which is roaring all day, fuelled by wood from the hunters that take it upon themselves to charge around the forest creeping up on the small creatures. Rory sometimes catches things, but Gale pretty much single-handedly feeds the eight hundred strong population of New Twelve, as it's been phrased.

"Take it slowly with them, okay? Oh, and, by the way- the medicine doesn't taste very good so…" I trail off, looking into the sky. She notices the intent of my gaze and looks that way too.

I run through the crowd of defeated people waiting to see my mother and down to the Katniss' lake.

"Gale! Gale!"

I charge down to the reeds and only just stop in time before I fall in. "Gale!"

The sturdy structure of my sister's best friend emerges from the water. "Gale, there's…look, just come and see this!"

He hastily climbs out of the water and grabs his clothes. I don't even care that he's naked, it doesn't really have an effect on me, I just need him to come and establish what this is, because it looks like bad news to me.

"What is it?" He asks as we run back to camp.

"A hovercraft," I croak out. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. Decimating the town and the majority of its people wasn't enough. The Capitol have come back with more bombs to kill off the survivors. They aren't going to leave until every single one of us is dead.

"What?" He looks up. Waving his arms, he herds people to the forest boundary. That's just clearing a space though.

"No, Gale, we need to get people away, not allow them to land! Run! Everyone, run!" I shout.

"No, Prim! This isn't the Capitol!"

"Yes! Yes it is! They've come back!"

Sam and Ernie run to me, crying for Della. "Hey guys, come here," I say. I push them back and step in front of them. The Capitol aren't going to kill us. They won't. I won't let it.

I laugh at my defiant thoughts. What match am I against a bomb?

Rory finds me.

"Prim, get back!"

Gale shouts at the strugglers still standing around.

"Get back! Everyone, get back and let them land!"

"Gale, it's the Capitol!"

He roughly puts a hand over my mouth and stops me shouting. He holds my arms until I stop struggling.

"Prim, it's not the Capitol. See that seal? It's not the Capitol."

"Then who is it?" I ask fearfully.

He smiles. "It's District Thirteen."

* * *

**Anyone notice the Lord of the Flies references? Doing it for my English coursework. Lovely.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello chickens. I found out the Hunger Games movie cast and my day was literally ruined. To stop this happening to you, please enjoy this and cheer me up by reviewing! Hehehe :) **

**I don't own this, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to your Induction. Over the course of the next two hours you will find out all you need to know about District Thirteen and its residents, policies, and of course," the speaker pauses, "its President." The montage of clips showing District 13 ends.

The woman talking steps down off the podium and the lights go up. She takes a while to gather her thoughts before coming down to the audience and picking someone at random. Hesper, a girl who lost both her parents in the bombing, and Hesper's sister Naia stand up and answer the lady's questions. Satisfied with her new-found knowledge, she straightens up and moves back to the stage.

"You might be wondering who I am," she says. "So I will tell you. My name is Alma Romea Hereticula Coin, and I am the President of District Thirteen. Under my rule our residents have flourished in crippling circumstances and we have always made it through. People of District 12, we fight, we dare, and we _will _end our hunger for justice. I hope you will join us in this courageous battle against the authority that has oppressed us for 75 years!"

The lights dim again and a new film starts up, but not before Rory has whispered to me, "Well, at least something's being done."

I giggle.

Why do I do this to myself?

He squeezes my hand.

I don't think I stop smiling for the remainder of the time in the auditorium.

"Wasn't that joyful?" he asks me, as we stroll out of the room.

"Oh yes, very much so. I really loved finding out about all the hardships that they've faced, it brightened my day immensely. Particularly the bit about the pox scars."

He stops in mock amazement. "That was my favourite part too!"

"Hey."

I whirl around.

I've seen Katniss cry a few times. That was mainly when we were small. I was infatuated with my big sister, I laughed when she laughed and cried when she cried without knowing the reason why. But since our father's death I've only seen her breakdown once. It was on her birthday, her 13th birthday, just over a year since the accident. She cried herself to sleep that night and woke up with red rimmed eyes. I was too young to comfort her but old enough to know something was wrong. It's that same state of helplessness I felt when I was watching her in the arena.

But now I can feel her tears running into my hair, down my neck, mixing with mine. And we're laughing, too.

"Look at you," she says. "You've gotten so big now."

"I know," I say proudly. "But I'm still your little duck, okay?"

She wipes the tears from her face and then does the same with mine. "Okay."

- o -

She's gone again. But this time it's only temporarily. She's gone back. Back home.

I sit anxiously and wait for her. I've been at the Education Centre since 8:30 this morning, and I can't bear it anymore. The bell goes.

"Primrose Everdeen, wait behind please."

_Oh_ no, not today. I sigh.

I stand dutifully behind my desk, but allow a sense of urgency to enter my tone. "Yes, Miss?"

"I am aware that your family circumstances are…difficult today but that does not give you the right to stop paying attention or participating in this class. In future, please refrain from becoming boredom's prime advocate." The sarcasm in her voice startles me. It may be the lowest form of wit but it takes the highest standard of intellect to understand it. It's not overly popular here in Thirteen.

"Sorry Miss. Please may I go now?"

She nods. I rush out of the room and down the corridor. I reach Compartment 307 breathlessly, and have to pause because that familiar pang of sadness has returned. I'm too soon reminded of the day when I arrived home to tell Katniss the news of her wedding dresses.

I take a minute to compose myself and step inside. Placing my bag on the chair, I slip out of my starched plimsolls and greet my mother.

She nods to the clock.

"Just enough time to get your homework done before your sister gets back," she says wisely. I answer with a non-committal shrug.

The hushed voices outside the door stir me from my prep work.

"What am I going to tell them?" I hear her say.

The deep tones of her best friend answer, "I doubt they'll ask for details. They saw it burn. They'll mostly be worried about how you're handling it. Like I am."

She pauses. "I'll survive."

I look at my mother, then at the door as the handle turns. I meet Katniss' eyes. Before I can say or do anything, a scratching, howling lump tips out of her game bag and I realise it is Buttercup. He races over to me and I sit rocking him on the floor. She hands me a pale blue ribbon and I tie it around his neck. He purrs, giving the odd hiss towards my sister. I can't help but smile.

She gives our mother her wedding photo and the book of edible and medicinal plants our father started. Mother hugs the photo as if it is her grip on reality, and I'm afraid she might cry, but she simply places the memories on the chest of drawers in the living room. Katniss takes off her jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair. I realise it is our father's old hunting jacket.

The place almost seems like home.

- o -

I slowly drift awake, blinking a couple of times to block out the memories flooding in. The bodies…

No. Don't think about that Prim.

I can hear Katniss murmuring quietly to herself. She hardly ever sleeps, and when she does she's plagued by nightmares. The only one who can comfort her is Peeta.

"Katniss?" I whisper, so I don't wake our mother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." She replies.

I hate it when she shuts me out. I wish she'd tell me what's going on, it's good to talk. I creep over to her bed and pull a blanket around the three of us- I never let Buttercup out of my sight since I accidentally abandoned him.

"You could tell me, you know," I say. "I'm good at keeping secrets." I look over at Mother, who's sleeping peacefully; unaware of the torment her daughter is going through. "Even from Mother."

Katniss looks at me for a long while, and then sighs.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to agree to be the Mockingjay," she finally expels.

Although Katniss isn't forced easily, I still have to ask. "Because you want to or because you feel forced into it?"

"Both I guess," she laughs. "No, I want to. I have to, if it will help the rebels defeat Snow. It's just…Peeta. I'm afraid if we do win, the rebels will execute him as a traitor."

I pause for thought. "Katniss, I don't think you understand how important you are to the cause. Important people usually get what they want. If you want to keep Peeta safe from the rebels, you can."

"You mean…I could demand that they give Peeta immunity? And they'd have to agree to it?"

"I think you could demand almost anything and they'd have to agree to it," I say. But I've thought of a flaw in my plan. "Only, how do you know they'll keep their word?"

She thinks for a while. "It will have to be public. I'll make Coin announce it in front of the entire population of Thirteen."

I smile. "Oh, that's good. It's not a guarantee, but it will be much harder for them to back out of their promise." Now Katniss smiles too.

"I should wake you more often, little duck," she says.

"I wish you would," I admit. "Try and sleep now, alright?" As she settles down I kiss her forehead, and a sense of relief washes over me, that just for now, this one night, Katniss will be alright. Will be safe.

Maybe Thirteen isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I love writing Prim, she's so cute. Read and review, muchas gracias.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Another update? So soon?" I hear you ask. Yes, it is. Here and breathing, update number fourteen. Believe, people. Good things happen. **

**All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I pull the curtain back behind me and take a breath. I thought I was used to this, but that was the seventh time someone has been sick to day. A girl can only stand being vomited on to a point.

I go over to the drink dispenser and get my measured amount of water, after washing my hands. While I drink, I stare in the mirror above the cooler. An annoyed sigh escapes my lips. You'd think that working in such a sterilized environment my face would be free of dirt and the like, but no, you'd be wrong. A cluster of red blemishes has appeared on my forehead but thankfully it's covered by my fringe.

I'm not the only one to have noticed that my body is changing. The pox epidemic is still fading out and my class is a mixed bunch of ages- from smart children of ten or eleven who've been moved up a year or two to the fourteen and fifteen year olds who have been kept back because they didn't quite cut it academically. Although they might not be clued up in the classroom, the boys certainly are when it comes to girls. I just ignored their leering but it really wound Rory up. They didn't take his threats seriously until he punched Liam and landed himself in detention for the week. Then Hazelle came down to the school and threatened to bring Gale and it turned into a massive deal. They don't really bother me anymore.

I finish my water and put the cup in the Recycler. It always fascinates me, the way it gets crushed and then suddenly vanishes down the chute. It pops up again next to the cooler, ready for use.

"Primrose?" That's Mother. "Are you busy?"

I walk over to her bench, shocked by the sight of the three bodies lying at her station.

"What happened to them?" I ask, horrified.

"District Thirteen," Mother says wearily. I vaguely recognise the forlorn creatures.

"Is it...is it Katniss' prep team?"

She nods. "Your sister found them earlier. She brought them to me with Gale, Plutarch Havensbee and his assistant. Can you get me the Aloe Vera salve from the cupboard over there please?"

I fetch the salve and some clean bandages too. I go over to a lady with turquoise hair and startling gold tattoos.

"Hello," I say softly. "I'm Prim, Katniss' sister."

"I know who you are," she whispers, giving me the smallest of smiles. "I'm Venia." She gestures to a dejected young woman with nervous eyes and tells me that her name is Octavia. Next to her is Flavius, with straggly copper curls.

"I think I remember you," I say to him. "You wear purple lipstick, right?" He nods. I get him talking about different shades of make-up while I clean the sores and wounds and wrap them. All of it is irrelevant to me, but it keeps him distracted from the pain.

"You better go now," says Mother. "Thank you for your help, but we have to be going, so why don't you get ahead?"

I give her a kiss before I leave, and squeeze Octavia's hand gently. She looks like she's about to cry.

"It'll get better," I tell her. "I promise."

On the short walk back to Compartment 307, I can't help but think about how they got to be in that state. Who could have authorised such pain? Plutarch, the Head Gamemaker? Mother said he brought them up to her, so probably not. One of the military officials? What use would three Capitol airheads be to the army?

President Coin?

I turn the handle to Katniss' bedroom door and find her sleeping peacefully.

"Katniss," I say crossing over to her. "Katniss, wake up." I shake her shoulders and she blinks a couple of times. "Katniss, it's six o'clock. They're doing some sort of announcement. You need to get up."

I wait patiently for her to rouse herself and I explain what's happening as we walk down to Collective, a giant room built for the purpose of containing large numbers of people.

"They've been announcing it since lunch time," I say. "They were ushering us out of the hospital. Oh, and while I think of it, in registration at school, they keep asking me where you are and I keep covering for you, so you owe me," I add cheekily. "The entire population of Twelve and Thirteen are expected- no, required, to attend. Except those doing essential jobs, of course."

"Naturally," Katniss comments dryly.

When we get to Collective, I spot a couple of sufferers of the pox epidemic that wiped out a good proportion of their population a while back. "Look," I say to Katniss, pointing inconspicuously at a couple of people. "You can see their scars. Or that girl there, see her arm?" Katniss nods. "It's disfigurement. Her mother must have had the pox when she was pregnant. They've suffered a lot here," I say.

"No more than we did in Twelve," retorts Katniss. We move over to help our mother, who is surrounded by patients from the Hospital. Finnick is among them, and Katniss sides over to talk to him.

"Do you need some more help?" I ask Mother.

"Oh, yes please, Primrose." she says gratefully.

I help the elderly ones sit down, making sure they're comfortable and being told that I'm a good girl. A cute little toddler called Imia runs up to me and squeals when I pick her up, whirling her around in the air. I put her down after a look from my mother. I check on the Prep Team. Suddenly the microphone booms and all attention turns to President Coin.

She tells us that Katniss has agreed to become the Mockingjay, which I already knew, as long as the other remaining victors (that's Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria and a lady called Annie who wasn't actually a tribute from the Quell but was captured by the Capitol) will be granted immunity from persecution and punishment for any damage they do to the rebel cause. The people around me start to murmur in dispute. One man even stands up and starts waving his walking stick in the air, but Mother goes over and helps him back to his seat. I doubt he knows who she is. I spot Katniss standing in the crowd; her face is indifferent yet her body language tells me she is uncomfortable. Coin pauses for a moment and clears her throat.

"But in return for this unprecedented request, Soldier Everdeen has promised to devote herself to our cause. It follows that any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the date of the four victors determined by the law of District Thirteen. As would her own. Thank you. "

So basically, if Katniss steps out of line, Coin will kill her.

* * *

**If any of you want to review, that's cool.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Fancy seeing you here. Told you I'd be writing more often :) this chapter is kind of a filler, but hopefully it's emotional.**

**All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Prim, that's fantastic! You'll be amazing," congratulates Rory.

"Really?" I ask, unsure.

I got a message yesterday. I had to go and see someone at the Hospital during Reflection. He told me that he was called Commander Evans, and the man next to him was Cadet Martin. They'd seen me working on the ward and were so impressed they'd offered me a place on the Rebel Aid Medic squad.

"It means I'll have to train properly, though," I say doubtfully. "Not just in medicine. Army stuff as well. He told me to think about it."

He kisses the top of my head.

"I dislike the fact that you're taller than me now, you know."

He grins. "I know."

"Hey! You!"

I'm vaguely aware of someone shouting in my direction.

Rory asks me, "Is she talking to you?" I shrug. "Do you know her?" I shake my head.

"No idea who she is," I say. We continue with our conversation, but are interrupted again.

"Hey! Prim!"

"She seems to know your name," Rory tells me with a smile.

"Don't laugh at me," I scold. He starts walking away, chuckling. "Come back- Rory!" I turn to the girl shouting at me.

"Hello." I flash her a quizzical look. "I'm Prim. But you seem to know that." I give a faint laugh. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brix," she says, somewhat pompously. "You're from District 12, aren't you?" There's something somewhat accusatory in her tone. I'm immediately on edge.

"Yeah," I nod.

"And you waltz in here thinking everyone will love you and help you and talk to you."

"That's a bit premature," I say, pulling a face. "I'm sorry if I've done something to hurt you."

She laughs manically, but thankfully the bell goes before she can torment me anymore. Unexpectedly, she puts her arms out and hugs me. "I do it to everyone," she giggles. "To see what they're made of. You're nice. I like you."

"Er, thank you," I say, as she pulls me along the corridor. I try to see the best in people, but I can't help thinking something has screwed her head up.

"So, who was that you were with?" she asks.

"Who?" I'm frantically trying to find an escape route from this sickly sweet girl who can turn deadly in a second. Consequently, I'm not really paying attention to her, which is a bad move because she has the tone of someone used to getting her own way.

"That boy?"

Oh. I scoff, "Rory?"

She nods, although she has no idea who he is. She has no idea who I am, come to think of it. I'm about a head taller than her and start to search among the sea of people for the familiar stature of my boyfriend. Now he's grown he shouldn't be that hard to spot.

"Look, there he is," she points. "Over there."

I smile gratefully and go to pull away to walk over to him, but she clings on to my arm and I end up dragging her over with me. He takes one look at the two of us and starts smirking.

"New friend?" he mouths. I glare at him.

"This is Brix. She's…yeah."

"Hi," she says to Rory, rather to brightly for my liking. I raise my eyebrows at him and smile.

"Looks like she's your friend now, my darling," I say sweetly.

"So, what are you doing later?" She asks bluntly. "Do you want to come round to mine?"

I cough quickly to stop myself laughing. Rory blushes and mumbles something about being busy. That's when she turns on him.

"Why? What's wrong with me? Is it because I'm from District 13?"

He quickly backtracks and tries to mollify her, but she refuses to listen.

"No, it's not because of that! It's because I have a girlfriend already."

Finally!

She stops and makes a sound of exasperation.

"It's her. Prim?" He nods. She turns to me. "You'd be fine with that, wouldn't you? If he came back to mine. To do some work, of course." It's blatantly obvious that's not what she has in mind. Mia, an older girl from the Seam who has been watching this action comes over and tells Brix to be quiet.

"Look, he's not interested in you sweetie. He's got a girlfriend, he's said he's busy, so just take no for an answer and move on, okay?"

This really riles Brix. She makes a kind of chirpy sound, and two girls appear behind her. It reminds me of the noise Gale made when he was trying to attract the attention of a wild dog to take down for Greasy Sae, but I don't share this with anyone.

"You lot have had it so easy," she complains, in the manner of a spoilt child. "No-one actually likes you! We're going to make you District 12 scum sorry you ever came here!"

I had no idea the residents of 13 held such built up resentment towards the new immigrants.

"First things first," bristles Mia, "District 12 was our home. It wasn't perfect, but it was a million times better than being underground in this…rabbit warren. Have you ever actually_ been_ outside?"

Brix flinches, but doesn't back down.

"Can I just say," I remark, stepping in quietly, "we haven't actually had it easy. Just speaking from personal experience," I add hastily.

Brix and her loyal followers whirl around to face me. Rory steps up protectively beside me.

"Have you ever lost a parent? Or a relative?" They shake their heads. Careful to keep my voice measured, I continue. "I lost my father when I was seven. He was vapourised in a mine accident. We didn't even have a body to bury. Just his memory. As if that wasn't bad enough, our mother faded into a shell of non-existence. It was like we were orphaned."

At least they have the decency to look less indignant.

I pause, debating whether to carry on. "Have you ever seen the Hunger Games?" They nod slowly. It surprises me. Surely Thirteen wouldn't want to watch what they'd forced upon their allies.

"I was Reaped. Then my sister volunteered to take my place. I sat by and watched her murder other children and as other children tried to murder her and there was nothing I could do. Then I did it again, but this time, she was against other victors, not trembling kids. Did you watch as they bombed your district?" My voice was cold, but now it drops to a whisper. "Did you watch children burn to death?"

Their lack of response just upsets me, but it enrages Mia. "Did you watch children burn to death?" she yells to the silent cafeteria.

They shake their heads.

Her voice hardens, dripping with poison. "Then don't tell us we've had it easy."

Brix flounces off with her girls. Rory wraps his arms around me. "Are you alright?"

I just pull him closer. Then I turn to Mia. "Thank you," I say gratefully.

"It's okay. I hate people who think they can talk down to others because they're different. She had it coming, anyway."

"Who is she?"

"_That,_" Mia says, in disgust, "is Brix Martin. She thinks she's so high and mighty just because her father is in the Army."

My stomach drops.

Rory looks at me, his mouth open in shock. "Is that-?"

"Yeah."

A perplexed Mia asks, "What?"

"I think I just asked my new boss's daughter whether she watched children burn to death. That's great."

"Really," Rory nods. "That's wonderful."

* * *

**A little more Prim and Rory interaction for **_**stracciastella **_**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again folks :) so this'll probably be my last update for a while, enjoy this and happy Easter!**

* * *

I nod to show Doctor Kolinsky I understand. "So, what happens if-"

My question is cut off by an ear-drum piercing alarm that sends rockets of fear through my body. There have been two low-level drills since we've been here. The first on was just a series of loud, rapid bleeps that were annoying more than anything, since patients and hospital staff were exempt. The second was slightly more serious. Neither has prepared people from Twelve for this. We are a mining district. Alarms, wails, sirens, piercing sounds mean only one thing.

"Buttercup!" I exclaim suddenly. Mother has already left with her patients so I'm clear to go. I sneak out the door by the laundry room and run up the back stairs two at a time. When I get to 307, I Buttercup is pacing up and down, mewing.

"I'm sorry baby, let's go," I say, picking him up. As I rush out the door I bump into Gale who's coming in. I wait while he sprints round the room. He picks up the box of medical supplies and slings Katniss' game bag across his body.

"Let's go!" he yells over the sound of the siren.

We race down the now empty stairs and corridors. Up ahead I can see the metal doors sealing off the bunker. Suddenly, a figure appears between the silver.

"We're coming!" I shout.

"Hold the door!" barks Gale.

Katniss hauls me inside and gives me an angry shake.

"What were you thinking?" She envelops me in a hug, squashing Buttercup.

"I couldn't leave him behind, Katniss. Not twice. You should have seen him pacing the room and howling. He'd come back to protect us."

"Okay, okay." She takes a couple of breaths and I hug my mother.

"I should have drowned you when I had the chance," she snarls, but it's half-hearted as she picks him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh, Katniss, don't tease him," I say, comforting my little cat and holding him tight in my arms. "He's already so upset."

"Okay, sorry. We're under the big E on the wall."

I hurry off with Mother to find our bunk. When we get there, she helps me wrap Buttercup in a blanket and I place him on the lower bunk. Only his face pokes out. It's quite sweet actually. Katniss comes over and sinks wearily onto the bed, checking her possessions. When the siren shuts off and Coin comes on over the intercom. She makes it clear that this is not a drill. That's when the first bomb hits. We feel the initial impact, and I'm thinking it might be okay, when the explosion occurs. It resonates throughout my body, shaking me from the inside out. I think in one hopeless second that my bones might have shattered but then I realise I'd be dead and that's just weird logic.

I focus on Buttercup again.

Disorientating darkness, then a flicker, then light from the back-up generator. Katniss pulls herself over to me and Mother wraps her arm around us. Keeping my voice steady, I comfort my cat.

"It's all right, baby, it's all right. We'll be okay down here."

Katniss says, "That was nothing like the bombs in Eight."

"Probably a bunker missile," I say indifferently. "We learned about them during the orientation for new citizens. They're designed to penetrate deep in the ground before they go off. Because there's no point in bombing Thirteen on the surface anymore."

She shivers. "Nuclear?"

"Not necessarily. Some just have a lot of explosives in them. But…" I shrug. "it could be either kind, I guess."

"We're so far down, I'm sure we're safe." says Mother in a small voice. "Thank goodness Peeta had the wherewithal to warn us."

It was Peeta? News to me. I sent silent thanks to my sister's husband. While I'm doing so, Coin makes another announcement. Mother is needed in first-aid and leaves reluctantly. Katniss tells me to climb in bed with Buttercup, but I tell her my fear.

"I know it's silly…but I'm afraid the bunk might collapse on us during the attack," I admit.

She cleans out the storage cube and makes a bed with the blanket for Buttercup. She scoops him up and plonks him inside. I help her pull one of the mattresses in front of him and we curl up together.

Out of the blue, Katniss says to me, "So, how are you liking Thirteen, Prim?"

"Right now?" I ask. She laughs, and I do too. But I'm thrown back to a similar conversation I had with Rory, back in school, back in District 12.

"_Right now?" I say. He laughs and I do too. "Yeah, probably. Saturday evening sound okay?" He nods. "What do you want to do?"_

"_Let me think about it." He grins and I can't help but return the smile._

"I miss home badly sometimes." I admit. "But then I remember there's nothing left to miss anymore. I feel safer here. We don't have to worry about you. Well, not the same way." I pause, giggling at the look of concentration on Katniss' face as she takes in my words. "I think they're going to train me to be a doctor."

Katniss grins. "Well, of course they are. They'd be stupid not to."

"They've been watching me when I help out in the hospital," I explain. "I'm already taking the medic courses. It's just beginner's stuff. I know a lot of it from home. Still, there's plenty to learn."

"That's great," she says quietly.

"What about you, Katniss? How are you managing?" I ask. "And don't say you're fine." I warn her.

"Okay. I won't. You're right, Prim. Whatever the opposite of fine is, that's what I am. It's just…Peeta." She gives a faint breathy laugh. "When I first got here, he was haunting my dreams. I couldn't stop thinking about him. How he wouldn't have anything or anyone to come back to, how he must feel lonely and abandoned and how they were probably torturing him and doing unspeakable things and-"

She chokes on her words. Taking a breath, she begins again. "Then I saw that interview, the first one with Caesar, and he looked so…whole. I was expecting a broken, weeping, wreck of a boy and he was almost perfect. It kept me going. He was alright. Things were going to be alright."

While she speaks, I pull her gently into my lap and start brushing back her hair.

"I could start functioning again. There was a faint light at the end of my pitch black tunnel. And then I saw the second interview. At first I was confused about how they'd done it. The clear-eyed, stable boy that we'd seen just a few days ago had lost at least a stone, had a tremor, and yet they were still painting him up and presenting him as their star. Under all of it though, I could see that he had changed. He was damaged. What made it a thousand times worse was when we pretended we hadn't seen it, no-one said anything, not even Gale! The third propo made me sick. Sicker. What can I do? They're beating him and torturing him and-"

She stops talking. Wracking sobs pulse through her but still she makes no sound.

"Katniss," I say, trying to soothe her, "I don't think President Snow will kill Peeta."

She looks up at me. This might not be what she wants to hear, but I say it anyway. "If he does, he won't have anyone left you want. He won't have any way to hurt you."

"So what do you think they'll do to him?" she asks me slowly. I've spent enough time with Finnick in the hospital and Haymitch when we were trying to sober him up to know immediately. Everyone has their Achilles' heel. President Snow will torture Peeta to torture Katniss.

"Whatever it takes to break you."

* * *

**If you review I'll love you forever.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's okay, guys. There's still one prince left. *sigh* Keep calm and marry Harry. Yes, I watched the Royal Wedding, okay? Wasn't planning on it but I wanted to see her dress. One point: trees in Westminster Abbey? Really? **

**On with the show, here's Chapter 17. I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I had time on my hands. All rights to Suzanne Collins. Everything. I'm not her and don't own any of this!**

* * *

Over the next few days I watch my sister agonise over my statement. The only thing that seems to console her is playing Crazy Cat. It appears that she can think most clearly when she's waving the torch back and forth for Buttercup to catch as this is when she's most responsive. One night when I'm pretending to sleep I watch her sneak out, and when she comes back a while later she looks more determined. She also carries rope in her hand.

Gradually I'm called more and more to First Aid with our mother. It's quite tiring, actually, because I have to keep up the pretence of being fine whilst I look after the broken ones. Only when I'm alone in our little section can I drop the act of loving being stuck down here.

Then a couple of days later we get the all clear announcement from Coin. She makes sure we know that it's vital we must return to work or school immediately.

The days pass in a blur of startling normality given the events of the past week. Finally, on one of my rare free afternoons, I visit Katniss, but she's not there. When I ask around, I find out she's gone on a shoot with Finnick and Haymitch. I find her later in my ward at the hospital.

"What happened?" I ask, to no-one in particular. She looks very out of it.

"The Capitol happened, sweetheart," Haymitch says sadly, coming in and drawing the curtain behind him. "We knocked her out, Prim. Sorry."

"Oh," is all I say. My curiosity wins out though, and I ask again.

"She's figured out how Snow is using Peeta to break her," he says. I feel my cheeks heat up and excuse myself.

You did this Prim, I chide. You did this to your sister. You broke her. Ignorance is bliss and you told her the truth.

"I _broke_ her…" I whisper.

I go back to our compartment and curl under the covers, abandoning my patients and my duty. Being alone with my thoughts is worse though, lying in the dark with nothing to stop hatred lighting the way. I get up and splash my face with cold water.

No, I didn't break her. I hope. Like Haymitch said, it was the Capitol.

Miraculously I make it through the next hours without berating myself again and when I wake the next day for school, I feel fine. That feeling soon evaporates when Rory starts talking to me on the walk to Education. He babbles on about some fight that he and Vick had last night, how he was nearly beaten by a mere child, a _child_, and how I should feel sorry for him, how I should look after him, how Hazelle should have stopped them, how he needs Gale to teach him to fight properly.

"Surely you had the advantage, though," I say. "What with being bigger, stronger and older."

"Well," he says exasperatedly, "you'd think so. But he's smaller and nimbler, and…he beat me, Prim. He beat me." He whines. "Oh, and another thing. They wouldn't let me go."

"Go where?" I ask absently.

"The Capitol," he says, making_ duh_ motions at me. "They said I'm too young."

I smile, teasing, "That's because you _are _just a baby, being beaten by your brother and all."

"I am not!" he says, stamping his foot in a deliberately childish manner. I giggle.

"No, sorry. I just mistook your adult rage for a temper tantrum."

He grins at me and walks away to class. "Bye, Pwim" he calls over his shoulder, mocking the way the little children I look after say my name. I flounce off to History, bumping into Brix Martin on the way.

"Watch it, seam girl," she says viciously. I bite my tongue and carry on my way, ignoring her melodramatic taunts. I don't think she's told her father though, because he hasn't commented on it. Yet.

I'm sitting at my desk, minding my own business, when Mr Martin knocks at the door.

Oh no. He's here for me. That little snitch Brix has told him what happened and he's here to-

"Primrose Everdeen?" he says, turning away from the teacher. "You're wanted down at the hospital." I feel the blood rush back into my pale face. "Your sister is there."

I sigh, relieved. Katniss was in the hospital yesterday, so I know this already. But…what if she's worse? What if something's happened to her?

_You broke her._

There's nothing to fill the awkward silence between Brix's father and I as we walk along the corridors to the Hospital. The first thing I notice is how busy it is. He says goodbye and walks off to another part of Thirteen. I take a breath and push open the double doors. There's chaos in here. Through a window I see Gale sitting on a bed, shirtless, with a doctor removing something from his shoulder with…

My eyes fall on a woman, her shaved head covered in multi-coloured bruises and scabs, her eyebrows gone, her eyelashes fallen out. Her mouth is bleeding and her breath is shallow. I stop, transfixed, and with a jolt I realise I know her.

It's Johanna Mason. The District Seven victor who attacked Katniss just before my sister blew up the arena.

The doctors and nurses working on her wear weary looks of frustration and desperation. I can't be here. I have to be with Katniss. I rush out of the room and race to the bed where she was yesterday. It's clean, new made up and completely empty. I pass rooms, checking each one, trying to quell the sense of panic rising within. A trolley whizzes in front of me, restraining a patient as they move him to a ward that's more secure. It's only when I get to the last room, the room where my sister must be, that the boy's face surfaces again. It's at the front of my mind. I stop, dredging up an image of someone else.

Yes. That…that was him.

That was Peeta.

My head whirls, trying to make sense of it all. There is no sense, I say to myself. Only the Capitol.

I burst through the doors at the end of the corridor and run to the bed containing my sister. I grab her hand and press it against my mouth.

"Katniss, I'm here," I whisper gently. "It's okay."

Tears form in her eyes but she blinks them back. The look on her face says it's far from okay.

"I know," I say. "I know."

* * *

**There is no sense. Only the Capitol. Hmm, do you agree? Much appreciated if you tell me what you think of my writing. Merci bien.**


	18. Chapter 18

'**Sup chicks. I've no idea if this is medically correct but I have tried to make it accurate. Of course, there's no documentation on hijacking because Panem isn't real. *sob***

**All rights to Suzanne Collins. I don't own the characters or the plot or anything basically.**

* * *

"Now, can anyone tell me the specific dates of the first battle of the Dark War?" the teacher asks. National History class bores me to tears. We have two lessons of each history a week; National and Nuclear.

Suddenly, I have an idea. I raise my hand. "Miss, please can I be excused?" I ask when she turns to me.

"Pardon?"

I correct myself. "Please _may _I be excused? I've just remembered I have an…appointment down at the Hospital and it's very important."

"I'm sure it is Primrose." She smiles sweetly. I know better. "But we must learn from our mistakes and move on. History has a habit of repeating itself and we are here to stop that happening. We are here to fight the oppression and make sure nothing of this atrocious scale happens again. We fight, we dare, and we end our hunger for justice."

"We end our hunger for justice," I sigh annoyed. "I realise that Miss. Sorry." I think she launches a tirade against me for the rest of the period. I race out at the sound of the bell but Rory catches up with me.

"What happened with you and Stewart then?"

"I tried to leave her class. Major sin." I say, rolling my eyes.

"She took it personally?"

"Very." I give him a quick kiss. "I've really got to go. I'll see you later?"

He salutes as he walks off. "Yes, Ma'am."

Even in my foul mood I can't help but smile. I stop by our Compartment and chuck my bag on the sofa, changing quickly into a clean starched dress and plimsolls. I meet Plutarch on the way to the Hospital. We chat- well, he talks to me- as we walk through the corridors.

I'm happy to see Haymitch in the control room by Peeta's cell. Currently Peeta is sitting on the bed, not trying to escape, but he still has that mad look in his eyes. There's something under the craziness though. Desperation.

Haymitch looks up as we enter. Plutarch sits down and starts to look back over the tapes of Peeta, to see his behavioural patterns and what he's like, what he's _really _like. He explains this to us, giving us a running commentary but we effectively tune it out and I turn to Haymitch.

"I had an idea," I venture. "How about if we try giving Peeta a dose of morphling instead? Or more than he's on at the moment. You know, like reverse therapy." I say, shrugging.

He thinks for a moment. "That could work," he replies, nodding.

"If we give him the drugs, then play a tape of Katniss, or the Games, or something, and then see what happens. If he starts losing it, we could always…"

"Knock him out?" Haymitch suggests.

"Yeah."

"That could work." He repeats. "Plutarch, come and listen to this. The girl's on to something." I'm about to protest about being called, 'the girl' but Plutarch looks interested so I tell him.

They don't see any point in waiting, so try it right then. I explain it to the Doctors treating Peeta and they agree that it's safe and sensible. So they drug him up and Haymitch makes some sort of comment about Katniss doing the same thing, both of us trying to save his life.

"He's lucky to have both of you Everdeens, you know, even if he doesn't realise it." Haymitch says gently, and, I must admit, unexpectedly.

They try to find a tape. Beetee even comes down to help; he brings with him a video of the first arena. I give a slight laugh when I realise Katniss is talking about me. She's recounting the story of how she brought Lady for my birthday, how it was one of the happiest days of her life. I have to look away because I ache to be back in District 12.

Peeta just lies rigidly on the bed, eyes glazed over. His hands are at his sides like a soldier standing to attention. He stays like that for few hours. Haymitch wakes me when Peeta stirs. I have a keyboard imprint on my cheek and he gives a wry smile.

"I like your new style, Prim," he comments drily.

"Ignore him," Plutarch laughs.

"How's Peeta?" I ask.

"See for yourself," Haymitch gestures.

Through the glass I watch him sit up warily like he doesn't trust anyone.

"H-hello?" he whispers, but it booms through our room having been amplified by the microphones placed strategically in his cell so they don't miss a word. "Hello?"

Plutarch gives a nod and the control operator's soft voice comes through.

"Peeta?" she smiles. "Hello."

The strained talk goes on for a few minutes. Haymitch goes over to her and she starts to ask him about the tape. "Peeta," she says gently, "What do you remember about what you just watched? Do you remember anything? It's okay if you don't."

He shakes his head as if there's a whole load of people in the room pressing down on him. He starts to panic. A whir sounds and a rush of morphling floods his bloodstream. His face visibly relaxes and the controller asks again.

"No. A goat. Goat? Was there a goat?"

Yes! It worked! He remembers Lady. And he hasn't said anything bad about Katniss.

"What happened? How is it?"

Come to think of it, he hasn't said anything about Katniss.

"Yes," she says. "There was a goat. A goat called Lady. It was Prim's goat. Lady."

Peeta settles back into the pillows. "Yes. I remember now. A goat called Lady." And he says nothing more.

"Well, that went well," comments Haymitch.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Plutarch chides. "That was the first time. Look how well he responded."

"He went into a stupor or something. It was a silly idea anyway," I say acidly, tears springing to my eyes. "It didn't help him. It's just made it worse."

I leave the control room and walk to the Hawthorne's compartment dejectedly. Rory answers the door, sees my tear-stained face and pulls me into a hug.

He holds my hand and kisses my forehead while I tell him about the episode with Peeta.

"All I wanted to do was make things better," I sob. "Instead I've just made everything worse."

"Prim, no. Look at me. Prim, look at me!" I turn my face reluctantly to his. "Prim, you haven't made it worse. You're trying to help him, and that's all anyone can do. You didn't know that was going to happen. Besides, it does sound like he's better to me. But what do I know, hey? I'm just a kid."

I giggle through my tears, remembering our discussion. Hazelle calls from the other room. "Prim, come in here! Your sister's on the television."

Then we hear Posy's excited voice pipe up, "Galey! Galey!" I walk in, expecting to see something funny from her expression.

Instead, I watch my sister get shot on television.

* * *

**You all happy with the casting choices? Personally I love Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence. I was sceptical at first but I've watched interviews with them and I hope they'll be really good. Still not sure about Liam Hemsworth. **

**Team Cato:} Seriously, he's hot. But my heart belongs to Peeta anyway. Please review if you like…or if you don't. **


	19. Chapter 19

**MY DARLINGS: I am so so so sorry for the wait. I realise that it's been like nine months or something absolutely**_** ridiculous **_**since I last updated but I have an excuse which is that I got side-tracked by that damn Potter guy and haven't been able to come down from a Hogwarts high. Yes, and I'm sticking to that.**

**So anyway, I have all the chapters, right to the end (I know right) and here they are. Just sit back, and enjoy the show.**

**Oh bless your heart, you think I'm Suzanne Collins. I don't own.**

* * *

I visit Katniss a couple of times during her stay in the Hospital while her wounds are tended to, but she sleeps a lot and mostly I see Johanna Mason slipping my sister's morphling drip into her arm, which I don't want to be party to. That girl is - what was the phrase they used? - _mentally unstable_. Yeah, and the rest.

The next time I go to see her, the bed is empty, the curtains drawn back, the machines that were at her side now switched off and silent. For a moment, pure terror runs plunders through my veins and I think the unthinkable has happened, but a kind looking nurse recognises me from my time spent volunteering down at the Hospital and helping my mother out. She tells me Katniss has gone for a walk, part of her treatment routine, and she'll be moving back into her compartment shortly. I sigh and thank her.

It's not like my sister to tell me her plans anymore anyway.

To distract myself from Katniss' injury and subsequent wanderings, I throw myself into helping plan the wedding: Finnick and Annie's wedding. They announced it a few days ago - they being Plutarch Havensbee, who seems elated at the prospect of a good knees up.

A wave of excitement seems to have swept over Thirteen. I would never have believed a simple event like the union of marriage could have caused such excitement, but I guess the people here are so hungry for anything remotely fun that even a wedding between two people most of the populous had never met will suffice.

Hoards of people flood the Community Hall to prepare the decorations. Young and old; natives of Thirteen and refugees; everyone comes together to help. Greasy Sae and the rest of the kitchen staff offer to cook up the feast (in the 13 sense of the word, though - I hear Plutarch had a terrible tantrum over the fact that there would only be three courses). Dalton, the cattle guy from Ten, says he'll help the Producers rear the animals. Arrol, the fiddler from home, accumulates a group of musicians and they start to learn a mish-mash of pieces for the big day, and a hand-picked selection of youngsters from the Education classes who are musically gifted are already in training for their delicate choir songs. Even the soldiers are drafted in to erect a wire framework to hang the decorations on that Gale designed himself.

When the day of the event rolls around, it's all hands on deck to weave the net that will cover the couple during the vows, to spring up the Autumnal leaves and foliage that decorate the hall (in the interests of practicality, Coin had insisted they be put up at the latest possible moment), to build the stage that will first hold the couple and the ceremony conductor, then the choir.

Even though the selected attendees from Thirteen and the refugees are wearing their everyday clothes, as opposed to their finery, it doesn't matter. Nothing in the room, not the golden leaves lining the walls, not the happiness on the faces of the children who've been long starved of an occasion like this, not even the striking outfits Finnick and Annie are wearing can compare with the radiance they emit, the glow of sheer joy that exudes from them as they meet at the altar. Dalton begins the ceremony and a hush descends on the hall. Although we're all here in Thirteen and the majority of the population has never even seen District 4, there are unique touches of home for the newly-weds. An ancient sea song, a touch of their lips with sea water and a kiss seals the union and rapturous cheers break out amongst the audience.

Mere moments after the couple are wed, Arrol strikes up a tune, gaining the attention of everyone from Twelve. Compared with the rest of them, we may have been the worst-off district in the country, but the one thing that _everyone_ from Twelve knows is how to dance.

As if to illustrate this, Greasy Sae (who still takes any opportunity she gets to complain about the lack of imaginative cooking, by the way) grabs Gale and pulls him into the middle of the room to face off with him. Laughing, Rory tugs me along and hoards of people pour in to the floor, clapping along in time to the beat. Everyone has formed two long lines, and the dancing begins - side steps, grape vines, twirls, stamping. The natives from Thirteen hesitantly join, only to be exuberantly taught the steps by tipsy residents from Twelve.

Katniss seizes my hand.

"No," I giggle, "you can't! You really shouldn't be dancing in your condition!"

"Nonsense!" She waves away my concerns.

"Really," I press. "The Doctor'll kill you!"

"Well, let's just add her to the list, then," she grimaces, and I frown, a bitterness creeping into the picture. Still, we take our place in the line and the feeling fades away. After Katniss I dance with our mother, and then everyone bundles in, joining hands and standing in a massive spinning circle where the bravest can show off their footwork. It's even insisted that the bride and groom have a special solo number, which they take in good grace.

Eventually, the dancing calms and the crowds on the floor part to reveal a giant, tiered cake being wheeled in. Although I'm not particularly close to Peeta, I immediately recognise the frosting work as his, and a yearning desire for District 12 hits me so hard in the chest I nearly double over with anguish.

All those hours, _days_, probably, I spent hanging off first my father's, then Katniss', arms in front of the bakery window, staring longingly at the beautiful designs. I'd know that skill, that arm, that talent anywhere.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I register that this is a positive, it means Peeta is getting better, recuperating to such a degree that he can now replicate the intricacy with which he frosted before the hijacking - before the Games, even - but currently all I find within myself is a choking sense of loss and regret for what we might have had.

I find Rory in the crowd and cross to him, pulling him tight and burying my head in his chest. I let his words wash over me, feel his excitement and joy and wish it would spread over me as well. I let him clutch my hand and kiss me, chuckling, and I let him believe that the forbidden tears spilling from my eyes are, indeed, tears of pure happiness.

* * *

**Bleugh. Read and review, if you haven't disowned me for my lack of self-discipline. I'm cutting this so fine, but I only have one or two more bits to write before it's done! Hurrah!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yes, yes, the deadline is today and this is done! HUZZAH! I'm seeing The Hunger Games tomorrow. Oh, Lord, am I excited? Just a bit. **

**All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

My thoughts of home, of Thirteen, of the war. I don't know what I'm going to do; Commander Evans is pressing me for a decision because he really, _really _needs to start the training programs _now_ and if I still haven't made up my mind by the end of today then I can't go…

But that's never the case. He always extends my deadline and it's not helping at all because I just keep going around and around in circles.

Do I?

Don't I?

The burning children in Twelve. My sister's scars - both physical and mental. My mother's illness. Peeta. All these atrocities are needling at my mind, telling me to say, "Yes!"

The reality of fighting and death and my innate need to survive are firmly persuading me to say no.

Do I?

"Hey, Prim," Rory greets, giving me a quick hug. "Have you decided yet?"

I give him a withering look and sigh deeply. "…You know me, Rory. I have no idea what I'm about to do is right."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do brilliantly whatever you pick," he says, smiling innocently.

"Gee, thanks. That's a great help. Really, Rory, you're absolutely useless sometimes." He just smirks.

Idiot.

After a restless night's sleep, I'm still agonising over whether or not to take Evans up on his offer when there's a knock at the door. I slip on a thin cotton dressing-gown that all residents are provided with and pad softly to the door, careful not to wake Mother. It's Katniss.

She stays a while; we talk generally and unspecifically about insignificant details. Mother is roused by the sound of our voices and joins us in the kitchen. It strikes me as I watch my sister and my mother, so very different in personality and appearance, how little we have done this. I try and savour the time we have left together, but too soon it comes to an end. I walk Katniss to the door, say goodbye. She promises to see us again soon.

Her departure makes me realise that the only way I am to change things so that the novel, cherished situation that I had just found myself in becomes the norm is to fight. I must stand up to the unjustifiable wrongs we have been subjected to. I must join Commander Evans.

I find him later that day in Training and tell him of my decision. He is ecstatic; my mother, however, simply holds me tight. Tearfully, she comments, "I know I'm going to end up losing both of you," as I explain, but I shake my head, now emotional myself. We sit like that for a while, finding solace in each other's closeness.

Over the following days, I throw myself into training. I run, I lift weights, I study battle plans. I learn attack and defence strategies. I learn how to strip, clean, cock and shoot a gun.

At night, my overworked and exhausted muscles begin to complain, so I knock up some of the salve my mother and I created for Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch when they were training for the Quell.

I spend extra hours in the Hospital: I get taught ways of extracting remedies from plants, how best to administer drugs. I bundle in with a team of other young volunteers; I work at setting up a camp.

The hours blend and days blur. I lose track of what time it is. I am exempt from school work and lessons because I'm a 'special case', so many of the people I now corroborate with are a few years older than me.

I'm sitting with them at lunch time when a siren sounds in the cafeteria and immediately everyone's attention turns to the television screen fixed by a bracket above the serving counter. A Capitol newscaster appears on screen outside a ruined town, holding her microphone gravely. She announces that it is an emergency broadcast regarding the Mockingjay and her crew. Silence grows over the room.

"This is footage from just minutes ago of the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, and her crew of rebels attempting to infiltrate the Capitol. Amongst her supporters are fellow victors Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair, along with her cousin Gale Hawthorne. Emergency measures are activated at certain spots to prevent attack."

The camera screen temporarily goes black as a wave of goo coats everything in sight.

"The wave has killed the Commander, Boggs Trevanion, and District 13 was receiving live feed from the camera crew, including Cressida Forde."

The prep team, who have got accustomed to sitting at our table at meal time, gasp.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Cressida? The most fabulous filmmaker ever. She's got such a talent. I hope she's okay," Venia manages to tell me.

The film cuts back to footage of the reporter. "Peacekeepers are lining their former hideout and have bombed the blocks where they have been spotted." We are shown a film of a chain of buildings exploding. Back to the reporter. "Fire-fighters and Peacekeepers are now trying to contain the blaze. One thing is for certain. Opposite undefeatable odds, they have suffered. Now, they have paid the ultimate price."

_No._

Please, no. Don't.

"Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Boggs Trevanion, Cressida Forde and their accompanying camera crew have been killed."

_NO._

The reporter repeats herself.

"The Mockingjay is dead."


	21. Chapter 21

_Hear me  
You got to be out there  
You got to be somewhere  
Wherever you are, I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me  
Are you listening?  
Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me; I'm lost inside this crowd  
It's getting loud. I need you to see I'm screaming for you to  
Please hear me_

* * *

I sit numbly on the chair in the kitchen. Food is tasteless, but still I shovel porridge down my throat.

I push the bowl away in disgust. Slowly, I get to my feet and wander around the room, my hands clenched in fists, unclenching, clenching. They move up and press into my forehead, run through my hair and then fall back to my sides, clenching, unclenching.

The anthem of Panem that became synonymous with the start of the Hunger Games sounds from the television screen. The Capitol seal appears and glows white. With blurry vision I see pictures of my sister and her crew- Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Boggs, Messalla, Cressida, Castor and Pollux. Just as they did with the tributes who died in the arena.

Clenching, unclenching.

How ironic she managed to survive the Hunger Games but with her death became just another tribute, after all that she's done.

But really, isn't that all we are?

Just pieces in the Capitol's games, I think bitterly, moving back to the table to sit at a chair before I collapse.

President Snow is on screen now. The one thing I do notice is how out of place the pure white rose in his lapel looks. Innocence and purity surrounded by brutality and corruption.

Clenching, unclenching.

"First, I must give my congratulations to our brave and righteous force of Peacekeepers who have managed to rid our country of the menace known as the Mockingjay. Without the lead of this girl, who will the demoralized rebels have to follow and look to? I predict a tide will turn in this war." He continues. "Who was Katniss Everdeen, really? A small girl from a small district with a small talent for a bow and arrow who was big trouble. Not a great thinker, not wise, not a good speaker like her counterpart. She caught the nation's attention because of her antics in the Hunger Games but was merely a face plucked from the rabble of faces. Who was Katniss Everdeen, really? Nothing."

I hurl my bowl at the screen and porridge smears down his puffy face.

"Yes she was!" I scream. "She was something. She was everything! You are nothing! You know nothing, you stupid, stupid, idiotic little man. "

I sink to the floor, clutching my middle to dull the pain. "She was everything…"

Tears pour down my face.

"Hello, Panem." A cool voice says. "My name is Alma Coin, President of District Thirteen and Head of the Rebellion."

I swallow.

"Katniss Everdeen. Here is a girl, who throughout her life has survived unbearable hardships, and still she went on to perform miraculous acts. Katniss, the Mockingjay- our Mockingjay- lived in the Seam, the poorest part of the poorest district in the country. She bravely volunteered to go to the Hunger Games instead of her sister Primrose."

"She managed to keep her lover Peeta alive _as well_ by risking her life for him. She has endured not one, but two arenas and has outwitted the Capitol. With one selfless act she has turned a country of slaves into freedom fighters. Dead or alive, Katniss Everdeen will remain the face of this rebellion. If you ever waver in your resolve, think of the Mockingjay, and in her you will find the strength you need to rid Panem of its oppressors."

"She was everything," I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks and dripping off the ends of my hair.

Death is natural. The process of life and death; they are equal and opposite and must occur so we can keep going. The problem I have is not that my sister is dead.

It's the fact that she's never coming back.

I swallow again, calming myself down. The tears glittering in my eyes shine like stars but they don't fall.

There's a knock at the door.

I breathe slowly and wipe my face. Composed, I open the door. It's Hazelle.

"Hello, Prim," she says tremulously. "I just wondered whether your mam was in. I thought she might want to…talk."

It occurs to me that she's just lost her eldest son. Rory, Vick and Posy have lost their brother.

"No, she's gone out," I say. "About an hour ago."

That gives me an idea.

"Sorry, Hazelle, but I'm going too. Tell Rory I'm thinking about him?" I say.

When she's left, I get changed quickly into my finest dress. It's the one that I wore to Finnick and Annie's wedding. Scooping Buttercup up into my arms, I ask for a pass to leave the compartment floor from the guard at the door. He kindly grants me access and I walk up to the top floor, sneaking out of the door on the pretence of chasing after my cat as he runs away. The second guard isn't as nice and shouts after me but I ignore him. Running after Buttercup, I feel almost at peace.

My sister loved it here.

I find myself deep in the woods. Strangely, although there are so many ways to die out here, I'm not scared. The fallen leaves crunch under my bare feet. Thinking about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to come out at the end of autumn with no shoes, but I can't go back now. The little porridge I ate proves worthy sustenance and I walk for quite a while before pausing to satisfy my hunger. I find a cluster of bushes with berries on, and I know they're safe because it's the one colour I remember. Blackberries. The tail end of their season. A sharp tang bursts across my tongue.

It wouldn't matter if they were poisonous, though. Death would be sweet relief.

Buttercup is stoically at my side, although sometimes he trails off into the trees to chase a mouse or squirrel. Walking, just walking and walking. Don't look back. Don't look forward. Just keep walking.

Eventually I become weary and sit on a fallen tree for a break. Buttercup purrs in my lap and I stroke him between the ears. Then he pounces on a tiny rodent and looks at me. If he could, I'm sure he'd be smiling. It just makes me feel sick.

I come across another berry bush and pick a few off. These aren't as ripe, they're sharp and tart. Still I press on, walking.

Just walking.

I know I've got to the right place when I spot a chimney poking out of the tree line. This is the little house that Rory and I found when we took refuge here after the bombing. It's about an hour's journey from the Meadow in Twelve, but it's a lovely little place. There's a hearth, broom, poker, and so much for what it is. It's not too far from the lake either. Surrounded by the browns and yellows and oranges and reds it seems so beautiful.

I knock on the door, ever polite, and step inside. The smell of dust and damp hits me, but it's comforting.

_Find me; I'm lost inside this crowd_

_It's getting loud. I need you to see I'm screaming for you to_

_Please hear me_

Come and find me, Katniss. I know you've been here. You told me about it. You and our father, later with Gale. Please.

I need you.

Hear me.

Find me.

I need you.

* * *

**Slight poetic license because it probably takes longer than a day to walk between the two districts but whatevs. It's for effect. Lyricinos by Kelly Clarkson, Hear Me. Tune. None of this belongs to me, all to Suzanne Collins!**


	22. Chapter 22

**All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"No, Mother, I'm fine. I'll be fine," I say, shaking off her anxious touch. Ever since my disappearing act into the woods she's been particularly cautious. "I'm only going to training. I'm safe there, nothing will happen!"

She lets me go with a reluctant wave.

As I walk down to the Training Floor my hand grazes along the wall. Bumpy, bumpy. I seem to have lost my grip on reality since my sister…departed. When I arrive, I get a few strange looks, a couple sympathetic, but none empathetic. Other than Annie. I cross over to her at the back of the room and sit down. Most people think she's mad but she's actually really nice when you get to know her. We've spent a lot of time together in the Hospital because she frequents the ward visiting her psychologist, or visiting Finnick when he was here. I've got talking to her a couple of times and she actually comes from a nursing family, like my mother. Her parents worked at the Hospital in District Four, and so would she if she hadn't been Reaped.

"Did I miss anything?" I whisper.

She's training with us too. It's kind of a secret, but she's pregnant, so she won't actually be allowed to go, but she still gets the idea of it. At least she has a little bit of Finnick left.

"Finnick. I miss him," she replies.

"I know," I say quietly. "I miss Katniss, more than anything."

She just nods and hums to herself, occasionally muttering the odd thing about home.

"So people," the informal Commander Evans says, "you have to be ready for anything. At any time. And you won't always be with your section, you could get separated. Remember- the focus is on the patient. Use your judgement and do your best in that situation. Good luck out there."

He switches off the microphone and mutters something to his Second in Command, Brix's father.

The bell rings. He pales and asks to excuse himself for a minute or two.

Brix's father dismisses us, but asks me to stay behind. A knot starts to grow in my stomach. What if he's going to tell me off for talking to his daughter the way I did? What if he's going to expel me? What if-

"Miss Everdeen," he starts, but Commander Evans comes back and interrupts him.

"_Soldier_ Everdeen, we have just received orders to take a section of medics into battle. Our sources have warned us of an attack on the Capitol's children- Snow is currently using them as a human shield- and we must be there to try and save them. Now, because you're only thirteen, we need special permission for you to go. We've got the nod," he adds confidentially, "and we can be gone within the hour- but only if you want to. Primrose, this is completely your decision."

I think back to the burning children of District 12. This could be my chance to make up for letting them die. Then I think of my mother, who would be completely alone if anything happened to me now Katniss has gone. Rory comes to mind. What would he do? Should I try and avenge Katniss' death? Without the shield, Snow would be vulnerable. They might be able to get him. In the end, it is the image of the charred Jonah floating in my mind that decides it. I can't stand by any more.

"Yes." I nod, more confident. "Yes. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" asks Evans.

I nod again, not trusting my voice to agree.

_What am I doing?_

As we walk down to the Hovercraft, fully loaded with supplies and medics, this question ricochets around inside my head. My mother is at the door, gripping the handle so hard her knuckles have gone white.

"Primrose!" I run to her, unsure of my next move. "Never forget that I love you, my little girl. You keep safe, okay? Please be safe." She turns to Evans and Martin. "Look after her."

She seems relatively together considering the circumstances. Only when we have to walk away do I realise how needy she is. Her hand doesn't let go of my arm to the point of pain.

"Just five more minutes," she begs.

"Prim!"

Footsteps slapping on the hard floor. "Prim!"

It's Rory. He rounds the corner and spots me. I race over to him and we collide in the corridor. I don't even care that my mother can see us; I just want to hug him once more.

"I love you, Prim," he whispers in my ear. "I heard them talking and had to come and see you. Please come back. I love you."

Suddenly I realise that I can't go. No matter what debt I owe, I can't leave my mother and my boyfriend. They mean too much to me to go.

"Okay." He releases me. "Okay, go now before I change my mind."

No, don't let go of me. "I love you Rory," I say.

He gives me a tearful smile. "Go. I'll be waiting for you."

Panic floods my mind again as they tear me away. I can't go.

_What am I doing?_

You can do this girl. You can do it.

The ride to the Capitol passes slowly. They give is a brief, tell us about the situation. A screen flickers with the news, and an item catches my eye. They show a boy who looks remotely like Peeta lying dead. Capitol citizens have gone crazy.

"Be careful and good luck out there." repeats Evans, with a pointed look at me.

After that we sit in silence. I keep playing it over in my head.

_What am I doing?_

The leader of my squad, a gentle woman with a patient heart called Sofia goes over the plan once more as we near the Capitol.

"So when we land, we group up. We go looking for the mansion- it shouldn't be that hard to find seeing as practically every resident of the Capitol is fleeing toward it. Then what?" she asks.

A boy who isn't much older than me speaks up. "We keep our distance, treat those injured who are on their way to the house otherwise we are too much of a target."

"That's right," says Sofia. "Keep a low profile and help those in visible need. What happens if you get captured?"

He utters a single word. "Nightlock."

_What am I doing?_

There's a sudden jolt as we hit the ground.

"This is it," says a voice over the intercom.

I take deep breaths, counting the seconds as they pass to stop myself going crazy. My hands are shaking. My heart is racing. My stomach is churning. Adrenaline pumps through my body. I'm going to the Capitol. Forget that, I'm in the Capitol. I'm about to step right into the middle of a war.

Breathe.

Sofia does a head count when we're out of the Hovercraft.

"That's all of us. Let's go!"

We must be quite obvious, I think unhelpfully as we progress through the City Circle. In our white rebel uniforms, carrying first aid bags, we must stick out like a sore thumb. Both my head and heart are pounding. This is nothing like the training exercises back in Thirteen. This is real. Out here, death is final.

"Okay, stop." Sofia's voice crackles through my headset.

That's when Casey nudges my arm. "Look," she whispers. Another hovercraft. It looks similar to the one we've just left. Maybe it's just the design. Anyway, we would have been in a District 13 craft, not a Capitol one. What if it's Snow, trying to escape? I push the thought from my mind.

Just then a cloud of silver rains down on the children. They're parachutes, like the ones used to drop gifts in to the arena. Even the youngest children understand what this means. They reach up eagerly, waiting for food and water and other precious necessities.

That's when the parachutes explode.

I feel sick to my stomach. The Capitol just dropped bombs on its own unarmed children, the oldest of which can't have been more than ten.

_What am I doing?_

Breathe.

Body parts litter the ground. Undersized limbs. Casey turns her head beside me and vomits on the floor.

"Go!" I hear the command ring in my head.

I rush forward, avoiding the dismembered corpses and ripping my coat off to protect a child whose lower arm has been blasted off in the explosion. He's moaning with pain and I try to soothe the poor little boy over the roaring crowd. I vaguely register a familiar voice calling my name, and I turn to survey the scene. I catch a glimpse of a girl with a dark braid swinging down her back as she moves closer to the barricade.

_Katniss?_

Something like her name is just reaching my lips when there is a deafening bang and a ball of flame descends on my world, engulfing me in a burst of fire.

The heat is running agonisingly through every fibre of my being and I feel a pain beyond anything imaginable then nothing just an overwhelming blackness I have to surrender because the darkness -

I surrender -

To the darkness -


	23. Chapter 23

I can't help laughing. Katniss looks so silly. Even Mother and Father look amused. She's got the icing all around her face, on her chin, her nose. To get me back for laughing, she starts to chase me around the trees. I'm squealing with laughter, and eventually she pins me, having the advantage, and gently smears cake on my cheeks and nose as well.

Mother comes over to separate us, but we're already apart, rolling around on the grass in fits of giggles.

My father wanders over and picks me up, carrying me back to the picnic blanket upside down. He plonks me down and starts to sing. This attracts the other's attention and they come over too.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your eyes and  
When again they open the sun will rise_

I scoot over so that I can curl up in his arms. Katniss joins us and puts her head on my shoulder. Her sweet little voice adds harmony to the song.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings the true  
Here is the place where I love you_

My eyelids start to flutter shut. My chest rises and falls sleepily.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
When again it's morning they'll wash away_

My father pauses. Looking down at his daughters, he smiles and finishes the song.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here daisies guard you from every harm_

The final lines are barely audible as I drift off.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings the true  
Here is the place where I love you._

In the sweet May sunshine on a late spring afternoon, the mockingjays take up my father's song.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed Innocence, this is my first proper fanfic and it means a lot. Big shout out to EStruck who has reviewed faithfully many a time. I hope you've enjoyed this :) please feel free to comment on anything, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This is a silver fox, over and out.**


End file.
